Warrior Disorders: Black Frost
by peofun1
Summary: Now that ShadowClan's traitor has come out into the open, Winterpaw fears he's the only one who can save his Clan from Flickertail's evil. But how can Winterpaw save anyone when his own Clan doesn't want him? COMPLETED!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Allegiances

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Copperstar-Smallish golden she-cat with yellow eyes(Five lives)

**Deputy: **Sunstreak-Big brown tom with ginger tabby stripes(Mate-Flashfire)

Apprentice: Darkpaw**  
Medicen Cat: **Dreamstep-Small light brown tom

Apprentice: Redpaw

**Warriors:** Swampleg-Mottled gray-brown tom(Mate-Silkwing)

Apprentice: Flyingpaw

Lightfoot-Young cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Barkpelt-Dark ginger tom with pale blue eye(Mate-Gingerheart)

Wildpath-Energetic, a small Siamese she-cat

Flickertail-Dark brown tabby tom with a twitch in his tail(Mate-Birdcall)

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Birdcall-Wiry black she-cat(Mate-Flickertail)

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Brightsong-Small ginger tom(Mate-Sharpclaw)

Apprentice: Cracklepaw

Flashfire-Light gray she-cat with white chest and paws(Mate-Sunstreak)

**Apprentices: **Flyingpaw-Long-legged black tom(Mother-Birdcall)

Darkpaw-Small brown she-cat(Mother-Birdcall)

Blazepaw-Bright orange she-cat with white paws(Mother-Flashfire)

Cracklepaw-Big gray tom with green eyes(Mother-Flashfire)

Redpaw-Largest apprentice, reddish-brown tom with white chest(Mother-Flashfire)

Foxpaw-Ginger she-cat with unusual white mask-like marking around her eyes(Mother-Sharpclaw)**  
Queens: **Gingerheart-Beautiful ginger she-cat(Mate-Barkpelt)

Silkwing-Pretty silver tabby she-cat(Mate-Swampfoot)

**Elders: **Sharpclaw-Gray tabby she-cat with age-whitened muzzle(Recently retired, Mate-Brightsong)

Blusterstorm-Very old blue-gray tom

Wrenflight-Small brown tabby tom**  
Kits: **Winterkit-Big white tom with unnerving red eyes

Whistlekit-Dark ginger tom with pale blue eyes

Bushykit-Large long-haired gray tom

Kernalkit-Small silver tabby she-cat

Seedkit-Small mottled brown she-cat

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Cometstar(M, Seven lives)

Apprentice: Surprisepaw(F)

**Deputy: **Bugstep(M)

**Medicen Cat: **Whisperheart(F)

**Warriors: **Criketsong(M)

Apprentice: Wishpaw(F)

Hawkfeather(M)

Thunderwolf(F)

Apprentice: Ticklepaw(M)

Snapfang(F)

Apprentice: Crystalpaw(F)

Goldensight(F)

Apprentice: Strippedpaw(M)

Crushclaw(M)

**Queens: **Whitefur

**Elders: **Springstep(F)

Longtail(M, Second oldest cat in the forest)

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Eaglestar(M, two lives)

**Deputy: **Fragilewing(F)

Apprentice: Rockpaw(M)

**Medicen Cat: **Warmheart(F)

Apprentice: Shieldpaw(M)

**Warriors: **Quickflight(F)

Snakefang(M)

Apprentice: Jump-paw(F)

Whiptail(M)

Apprentice: Littlepaw(F)

Rabbitfur(F)

Ragestorm(F)

Grassleg(M)

**Queens: **Whiteclaw

Spottedpelt

**Elders: **Chillywind(M)

Brokenclaw(F)

Tornear(M, oldest cat in the forest)

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Shimmerstar(F, 8 lives)

Apprentice: Fishpaw(M)

**Deputy: **Ashtree(M)

**Medicen Cat: **Skysong(M)

Apprenitce: Curlpaw(F)

**Warriors: **Burnstripe(F)

Graywhisker(M)

Crosspath(M)

Apprentice: Wanderpaw(F)

Ripfang(F)

Apprentice: Ripplepaw(F)

Twigleg(M)

**Queens: **Icepool

Cloudstep

Pebblestream

**Elders: **Beetlewing(F, third oldest cat in the forest)

Blackfur(M)

--

Forgot to add this at the beginning. XD Silly me. Anyway, since this story takes place far in the future of the Clans, I feel this is necessary so we all know where each Clan stands. Of course, since ShadowClan is the main focus in this story, it gets the top spot and the most detail.

Warriors is the property of Erin Hunter, but all the cats listed here are out of my imagination. Except for a few, like Tornear and Longtail. They are actually the cats out of the series by Erin Hunter. Longtail is still alive because I really like him and it's unfair that he retired so early, and Tornear because he _won't die._ Seriously, he was already an experienced warrior in the first series. And he's still around in the Power of Three. Freaking _retire_ already, ya crazy WindClanner.

Anyway. –shoves this on before the Prolog-


	2. Prolog

Prolog

**Prolog**

A dark ginger shape paced restlessly back and forth across the shallow hollow. It was the shape of a large, muscular cat with icy blue eyes. He lashed his tail impatiently as he walked. It seemed like forever since his beloved had gone into labor, giving birth to his kits. How much longer could it take?

"Barkpelt?" The head of a light brown cat poked his head out of an opening in a nearby bramble thicket, causing the pacing tom to jump in surprise. Barkpelt whipped around to confront the other cat, but before he had a chance to speak the brown cat continued, "Congratulations, Barkpelt. You're a father."

Suddenly at a loss for words, the Barkpelt pushed past the smaller cat into the brambles. Inside a beautiful queen with a bright ginger pelt was curled around two tiny, squirming kits. Her eyes were half closed and she looked exhausted, but she raised her head when Barkpelt entered. "Barkpelt…Come say hello." She nudged the two newborns with her nose.

Barkpelt crept closer, pressing his nose against his mates soft fur. "They're beautiful, Gingerheart. Just like you…" He purred, examining the two. "Have you decided on names for them yet?"

Gingerheart nodded. "This one is Whistlekit," She gently ran her tongue over the smaller of the two, a tom almost identical to his father in coloration. "And this one…This one is Winterkit." Her amber gaze landed on her second kit, a large, pure white tom.

Bark pelt's eyes widened in dismay. "Winterkit?" He mewed softly, looking around. The only other cat with them was the small brown cat, who was watching Winterkit through narrowed eyes. "Gingerheart, you don't think…"

"I'm afraid so, Barkpelt." The brown cat sighed. "'_With winter will come great strife and fear for all the Clans'_. That was the warning from StarClan I shared with Copperstar and the other Clans at the last gathering." He locked eyes with the new father but didn't say anymore. Barkpelt snorted and turned away.

"You're wrong, Dreamstep." He growled softly, curling his tail lovingly around his two kits. "Winterkit has not done anything wrong. The warning must be about something else." Barkpelt flicked his ears dismissively, showing he wasn't going to listen to anymore on the subject. The two kits began mewling for their mother and he moved his tail, allowing them to squirm towards Gingerheart's belly.

Dreamstep shrugged and didn't reply. He stoop quietly and turned to leave, adding over his shoulder, "Call me if you need anything else, Gingerheart. You know where to find me." He slipped through the brambles and was gone. Barkpelt shot a glare after the medicen cat before returning his attention to his mate. Gingerheart was grooming each kit lovingly, her eyes sparkling with pride.

"They're beautiful, aren't they, Barkpelt?" The ginger she-cat meowed as if the argument with Dreamstep had never happened. She was too absorbed in caring for her sons to notice anything around her.

Barkpelt pressed against her, purring loudly. "Yes…They'll be great warriors someday. I know it." He agreed, though he had a sinking feeling in his stomach whenever he gazed upon Winterkit. _I'm being mouse-brained._ Barkpelt scolded himself. _He's just usually white, that's all. There's no reason he should look exactly like his parents and brother…_

--

It was a few sunrises after their birth that Whistlekit and Winterkit opened their eyes. Whistlekit had piercing, icy blue eyes like his father. Barkpelt was overjoyed to see a little copy of himself. Winterkit, however, was not as pleasing. Winterkit's eyes were unnaturally red, bright and unnerving.

That day, a black frost gripped the forest, officially marking the beginning of leaf-bare. Prey was either killed by the cold or retreated deep into their burrows. Every plant that still clung to life was killed by the frost, and the ground froze into hard stone that made cat's pads ache. The rivers and streams of the forest froze, making water hard to come by. It was truly a very difficult leaf-bare. And, like Dreamstep had warned, it had come '_with Winter_'.

"That is no son of mine." Barkpelt spat after returning from a completely unsuccessful hunting patrol. Gingerheart shook her head sadly and drew her kits in closer to herself, trying to shield them from the cold. "That cat is cursed. Cursed by StarClan to bring nothing but trouble to ShadowClan! That is a _demon!_"

And so began the life of Winterkit.

--

Gasp! peo is already starting a new warriors story? Will she ever finish this one?

XD I sure hope so.

So Winterclaw is one of my characters on the Warriors RP forum I joined recently. He's a loyal warrior of ShadowClan, but he's been picked on his whole life for being a 'demon'. Unfortunately, the Clan cats don't understand the concepts of genetic mutations and all that. Poor Winterclaw is albino, but everyone thought he was cursed. I decided to write a fic about his life. –shrug-

All the usual stuff applies to this: I'm not claiming to own Warriors, Erin Hunter does that. However, Barkpelt, Gingerheart, Whistlekit, Winterkit and Dreamstep are all from my imagination. Copperstar, the leader of ShadowClan in this story, is the leader of ShadowClan on the forum I mentioned earlier and belongs to Shadz.(- allegiances2./index.cgi?actionviewprofile&usershadoonsker )

So…Yeah. Hope this story seems interesting just from the Prolog. I'll have the first chapter up soon.

Read and review


	3. Chapter One: Revelations

Black Frost

Disclaimer: Copperstar belongs to Shadz (the name, at least o.o) and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

Claimer: Every other cat, however, comes from my own imagination, and I don't want to see any copy-cats. That includes Winterkit, Whistlekit, Gingerheart, Barkpelt, Sunstreak, Silkwing, Swampleg and Sharpclaw

--

**Black Frost**

**peofun1**

Chapter One: Revelations

It was that time of night that Winterkit loved. It had been a moonless night, but with the clearest sky he'd ever seen. The stars had shone so brightly in the sky, like little pinpoints of icy fire. Winterkit had stared at them all night long, unable to sleep. Now the dark shadow that blocked out the moon had wandered off beyond the horizon, but the sun had not yet poked its head over the trees. The first streaks of light were jut beginning to cut through the inky black sky, swallowing up some of the dimmer stars. Winterkit watched with wide eyes through the small entrance of the nursery as the very tip of the sun emerged over the treetops.

Today was an important day for him. He and his brother Whistlekit were one moon old today, and their mother had agreed to take them on their first trip out of the nursery. Winterkit had been so excited he hadn't been able to sleep. Whistlekit hadn't seemed as enthusiastic, and had curled up against their mother against the cold of leaf-bare. Winterkit, on the other hand, had pestered his mother with questions until she had fallen asleep, and then contented himself with watching the night pass by.

Some cats were frightened by leaf-bare and the frosty weather that came with it. But the cold invigorated Winterkit. His mother spoke of the warmer weather that came with new-leaf, but he thought it would be harder to work the way the warriors did in the heat. When it was cold, Winterkit wanted to move around, running and play-fighting and doing whatever his mother asked of him. If it were hotter, he wouldn't want to move at all. The other cats were even better protected from the cold than he was! After all, after a whole moon it was apparent that Winterkit's thin fur was not going to thicken up.

Winterkit's mother stirred behind him and he wrenched his gaze away from the brightening sky to look expectantly at her. But she was only rolling over in her sleep. Seized with a sudden burst of impatience, Winterkit padded over and prodded his mother's ginger fur with his own white paw. "Mother, wake up!" He urged quietly. "Can we please go outside now?" But Gingerheart, Winterkit's mother, only groaned and squirmed away from his extended paw, falling immediately back to sleep.

"Are you _still_ awake?" A voice growled from the opposite corner of the nursery. Winterkit narrowed his bright red eyes at a silver tabby she-cat curled around her own three kits. This was Silkwing, the only other queen in the nursery right now. Her kits were a moon older than Winterkit and Whistlekit, and none of them seemed to like Winterkit. Silkwing was glaring at the small white kit, the beginnings of a snarl beginning at her lips. "You've been keeping me up all night with your fidgeting! Why don't you go to sleep and let the rest of us get a moment's peace?"

Winterkit bowed his head respectfully, though he would have liked to snap back at the irritable queen. Silkwing lowered her head and curled around her kits, while Winterkit laid himself down near his brother. Whistlekit had slept like a rock through the whole night. Then again, he always did. Pressing against his brother's warm body, Winterkit managed to doze off for a while.

He was awakened by his mother standing and shaking moss from her pelt. Immediately Winterkit jumped up and nudged his brother with his nose. Whistlekit raised his head, yawned widely and looked around. "Wha's goin' on?" The little dark ginger kit mumbled, blinking sleepily. "Is it time ta go?"

"Yeah! Get up, you lazy porcupine!" Winterkit mewed happily, bouncing around his mother. Gingerheart cast him an anxious look before pushing through the protective wall of the nursery. Her two kits scrambled out excitedly, skidding to a halt on the slippery surface of the camp. The leaf-bare cold had left a long-term covering of frost over everything, making the hard-packed floor of the hollow that made ShadowClan camp slippery and cold.

Winterkit and Whistlekit gazed around in wonder at the new sights and smells that resided just outside of their den. Many cats that Winterkit didn't even recognize crossed the clearing, their shoulders hunched up against the cold. A patrol was entering through a gap in the bushes surrounding the hollow, one of them his father, Barkpelt. He was carrying a few scrawny pieces of fresh-kill and split off from the rest of the patrol to drop them on a fresh-kill pile in the middle of the clearing. The other cats headed over towards a large pile of rocks, where the ShadowClan leader Copperstar was speaking with her deputy, Sunstreak.

The deputy finished speaking with their leader and noticed Gingerheart with her kits. A warm look came over his eyes and he bounded over. Sunstreak, a light brown cat with ginger tabby stripes, was Gingerheart's brother, and he often visited her and her kits in the nursery. Winterkit actually knew the deputy better than his own father. Barkpelt visited often, but never spoke more than two words to him. Sunstreak however loved Winterkit as much as his own kits (who were apprentices now), and came to visit the nursery everyday after an exciting patrol. He would gather all the kits around him and tell them fantastic stories about his latest feats. It was usually the highlight of Winterkit's days.

"On our first trip out of the nursery, are we?" Sunstreak purred as he approached his sister and his nephews. His wide paws made hollow thumping sounds on the frozen ground and his shaggy fur was fluffed out to keep out the cold. "You look tired, Gingerheart. Why don't you go get something to eat with Barkpelt? I'll look after the kits for a while." The deputy jerked his head towards where Barkpelt was tearing into a skinny squirrel.

Gingerheart glanced worriedly at her kits. They were looking up at her with pleading eyes. Uncle Sunstreak was always so much fun to hang out with. Finally she smiled and gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright, Sunstreak. They're all yours." She brushed her fluffy ginger tail across her brother's shoulders. "Good luck." Then she bounded away to meet Barkpelt.

Sunstreak turned to the two kits, a mischievous gleam in his golden eyes. "Are you two ready for the best damn day of your lives?" He asked. Winterkit and Whistlekit squealed and jumped on top of their uncle and deputy. They spent the rest of the day with him, running about and exploring every nook and cranny of the camp. Winterkit was having so much fun that he almost didn't notice the looks some of the cats were giving him. Even so, it was hard to miss it when a young warrior called Swampleg snapped at him for tripping and falling in front of him.

"Watch where you're going, mouse-brain!" The mottled gray warrior snarled, drawing back as if Winterkit was some sort of hideous bug. Swampleg turned swiftly, whipping Winterkit across the face with his tail and stormed away, spitting, "Little nuisance!" over his shoulder as he went. After that Winterkit noticed that Swampleg wasn't the only cat treating him strangely. An elder named Sharpclaw chased him away from the elder's den and the apprentices taunted him whenever the little kit came near one of them, calling him 'Redeye'.

"Sunstreak?" Winterkit mewed shyly at the end of the day, as he was taking him and his brother back to the nursery. "Why are all the cats so mean to me? They give me weird looks and everythin'…"

The fur on Sunstreak's shoulders stiffened and he glanced around uncomfortably. "W-What do you mean, shorty? You're just not used to being outside. Let's find your mother." He acting like his usual goofy self, but Winterkit could see he was trying to change the subject. The clever kitten wasn't fooled.

"It was weird how the apprentices called me 'Redeye'." Winterkit mused thoughtfully. "They shouldn't be calling me by a warrior name, right?"

Sunstreak sighed heavily and beckoned for Winterkit to come aside. Whistlekit nodded to his brother and hurried away to find Gingerheart. The deputy looked around to make sure no one was listening before saying in an urgent whisper, "Listen Winterkit, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're…Not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone thought it was strange how you were born white when your parents and brother are ginger…" Sunstreak continued, his eyes darting nervously about the camp. "And…I'm _really_ not supposed to tell you this but…The medicen cat, Dreamstep, had a dream about a half-moon before you were born. It said that '_Winter will bring great strife and fear for all the Clans'_. This terrible leaf-bare started the day your eyes opened." Winterkit's unusually red eyes widened in dismay. "Most of the cats in ShadowClan think that you're some sort of…Demon sent by StarClan to punish us…It's true that this is the worst leaf-bare we've seen in a long while…"

The white kit was shaking his head. "B-But I'm not a demon!" Winterkit insisted. "I haven't done anything wrong! It's not my fault that my eyes are red…It's just a coincidence that the frost set in that day, isn't it?" The poor scrap was distraught.

Sunstreak pressed against him comfortingly, giving his ears a rough lick. "I know you're not a demon, Winterkit." He murmured in his nephew's ear. "The Clan will see that someday. Until then, just be the best warrior you can be and stay out of trouble." The deputy looked around suddenly at a call from Copperstar. Sunstreak bid farewell to Winterkit and hurried away.

His heart heavy with the revelation that the Clan he loved so much hated him, Winterkit trudged back to the nursery. He tried to ask his mother about the prophecy, but Gingerheart wouldn't hear anything on the subject. She kept herself busy fixing the bedding and suckling the two of them so Winterkit didn't get a chance to ask about it. Whistlekit on the other hand was furious when he heard.

"That's complete fox-dung!" The smaller of the two kits yowled when Winterkit explained, earning himself a sharp scolding from Gingerheart for using such language. "You've done nothing to deserve this, Winterkit. You're the best-behaved kit in the nursery! It's completely unfair that you should be looked down on for something you can't control!" Whistlekit had always been infuriated by unjust situations such as this, and had often stood up to his mother or one of the other queens when he felt his punishment was unfair.

Winterkit only gazed sadly into his brother's blazing blue eyes, wishing that his were a normal color like his brother. It was obvious that Whistlekit's blue eyes were inherited from their father Barkpelt. But where had Winterkit's red eyes come from? And his white fur? Sure, Barkpelt always boasted that he could trace his bloodline back to the great ShadowClan leader Blackstar, but it was a long time since a white cat like Blackstar had been in the family. Some sort of evil power was the only explanation for Winterkit's appearance.

Whistlekit stepped forward and pressed his dark ginger pelt against Winterkit's white one, a sharp contrast like a splash of blood in the snow. "Don't worry, Brother." He purred softly. "I'll protect you. I'll never let anyone treat you unfairly, whether they be an enemy or from our own Clan." His face was set with determination, jaw twisted in defiance and eyes bright. Winterkit felt overwhelmed by this show of affection from his usually soft-spoken brother.

"Thank you, Whistlekit." Winterkit rubbed his muzzle against his brother's cheek. "I know I can count on you."

A smirk played across the dark ginger tom's muzzle, an expression not often seen on Whistlekit's lips. "You just wait until I get my claws in whoever picks on you next." He growled, trying to look menacing. "I'll _flay_ them."

--

Like whoa it's a first chapter. :O

I wrote this in about three yesterday. I had time 'cause we got let out of school early and school is canceled today 'cause the NJ heat is too much for us poor high schoolers in the building with NO GODDAMN AIR CONDITIONING. So I went to see _Kung Fu Panda_ today. It was pretty good.

Hooray for unused snow days! XD Man I love life today.

So this first chapter goes good with U2 songs…Simply because that's what was playing in iTunes while I was typing.

One last thing…I don't care that in the Warriors book they always say 'leaf-bare' instead of winter. In this story, though leaf-bare is the most commonly used word, winter is understood to mean the same thing. Thus, Winterkit's name makes sense. This is a fic that takes place in the future, after all. Maybe enough kittypets joined the Clans that a lot of Twoleg words are now used.

Please read and revieeeeew


	4. Chapter Two: A Promise Kept

Chapter Two: A Promise Kept

Chapter Two: A Promise Kept

A brightly colored butterfly fluttered daintily to the ground and landed softly on a branch poking out from the bramble thicket that was the nursery. It was completely unaware of the two sets of eyes watching it from the depths of the thicket, one icy blue and one bright red. The eyes were focused fully on their prey. After a few heartbeats of slowly flapping its wings, the butterfly took off again. Immediately two young cats burst from the shadows of the nursery and gave chase to the startled insect.

"I've got it!" Winterkit squealed happily, leaping high into the air and just barely missing the butterfly. His excited cry turned to an annoyed grunt as Whistlekit jumped up from behind him and pushed off his back to snag the butterfly's wing on one claw. Winterkit crashed to the ground in an undignified heap while Whistlekit landed lightly on the ground, pinning down the butterfly and snarling like it was an enemy cat he held there.

"That was impressive, Whistlekit." The dark ginger tom looked up quickly at the sound of his leader's voice. Copperstar was padding towards them from across the clearing, an interested gleam in her yellow eyes. Whistlekit prodded his brother anxiously and Winterkit scrambled to his paws to face his leader. But Copperstar's eyes were fixed on Whistlekit. "An interesting tactic, the way you used your brother as a spring to get higher. You'll make a fine warrior someday.

Whistlekit glowed with the pride of being complimented by the ShadowClan leader while Winterkit burned with frustration. The two brothers had recently turned three moons old, and the whole time every cat in the Clan had been telling Whistlekit how talented he was and what a great warrior he would make, just like his father.

_Just like _our_ father._ Winterkit thought mutinously. Since he knew of the prophecy, Sunstreak had also felt he might as well inform him that Barkpelt had disowned Winterkit the day his eyes opened. That explained why his father always ignored him. Every cat in the Clan, even his own father, either ignored the little white kit or treated him like an enemy. None of them seemed to notice that Winterkit was the best play-fighter in the nursery, since all his moves were taught to him personally by the deputy of the Clan. No one noticed that he had a perfect memory for all the moves Sunstreak showed him, as well as every part of the warrior code. No, whenever he won a play-fight the other kits ran crying to their mothers that Winterkit cheated, and instead of being praised like Whistlekit he was punished. Even though the hard leaf-bare had ended without ShadowClan losing any cats (though a few had been very sick), the Clan still resented poor Winterkit.

When Copperstar was out of earshot, Winterkit growled, "You would never have gotten that butterfly if it wasn't for me." The larger kit had developed a temper in the past two months, though he'd also been learning to control it. While Whistlekit agreed he was treated very unfairly, Winterkit always got punished for sticking up for himself. If he wasn't careful, Gingerheart said, Copperstar would postpone his apprentice ceremony.

But Whistlekit's eyes were sympathetic despite his brother's threatening tone. "I know, Winterkit." He encouraged gently. "Someday everyone will know that. Everyone will know you're the best warrior in all of ShadowClan."

"Not just ShadowClan!" Winterkit boasted, cheered up as always by his brother's unconditional love. "The best warrior in the whole forest!" He stood taller and puffed out his chest. He and his brother always played games where he was the greatest warrior, so great that his power was misunderstood and he formed a new Clan with Whistlekit as his deputy. "And I'm the greatest leader of the greatest Clan: WinterClan!"

Bowing his head respectfully, Whistlekit crouched low to the ground in a show of submission. "Oh great Winterstar! As unworthy as I am to be in your presence, I beg that I may please be made a warrior of WinterClan!"

"Rise, noble warrior!" Winterkit laughed. Whistlekit jumped up, suppressing giggles himself. "The only rank fit for the wonderful brother of the great Winterstar is deputy of WinterClan! From now on you will be Whistlewind, deputy of WinterClan!" Whistlekit raised his head like the sleek warrior he would one day be.

"What are you two doing?" Sunstreak had just returned from a border patrol and came over to see what his 'favorite' nephews were up to. The amiable ginger tom was always game for playing WinterClan, even though he was usually the enemy Clan in their games.

"Intruder!" Winterkit bared his teeth and fluffed out his thin pelt in mock anger. "WinterClan, attack!" He sprang forward, Whistlekit close behind, and jumped on top of Sunstreak. The older cat let out a terrified caterwaul and fell to the ground under the weight of the two kits. He swatted at them with sheathed paws, but could not dislodge his attackers. After a few minutes of play-fighting, Sunstreak crouched before his two great adversaries, ears flat against his head and tail curled under him.

"WinterClan has defeated me!" The tabby tom wailed dramatically, stumbling to one side as if he were wounded. "Please, Winterstar, have mercy on this worthless warrior and take me into your Clan!"

Winterkit and Whistlekit exchanged a knowing glance, as if they were really deciding on the fate of a defenseless enemy. Finally the white kit faced his opponent and meowed clearly, "Because WinterClan is a merciful Clan we will take you in and help you grow strong again. But you must be a loyal warrior of WinterClan! Abandon your old ties and swear your allegiance to WinterClan!"

"What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing?" Winterkit whirled around to meet the furious yellow eyes of Flickertail, a huge tom. His muzzle was an inch from Winterkit's face, his whiskers brushing across the kit's nose and making him want to sneeze. Flickertail had his teeth bared in a snarl, a growl rising in his throat and his tail twitching angrily. Then again, he was always angry and his tail always twitched, even when he slept. "You little traitor. How dare you treat the Clan deputy with such disrespect?"

Sunstreak stepped between Winterkit and the big warrior, a warning flashing in his deep golden eyes. "Peace, Flickertail." His voice was soft but menacing. "We were only playing. Every kit plays games where they are leader of their own Clan. It is _not_ unusual." Winterkit's skin crawled under his thin pelt. He knew Sunstreak was trying to convince Flickertail that Winterkit was just like any other kit, but Winterkit knew his Clan would never see it that way. Whatever some other kit did, if he copied them he would be punished and called disloyal.

Spitting defiance, Flickertail turned away and stalked across the clearing to where his mate, Birdcall and a few other warriors were sitting by the fresh-kill pile. Flickertail said a few hushed words to them, and they all turned and glared at Sunstreak and Winterkit. The white tom kit shrank back and hid himself behind his uncle, wanting to get away from their angry stares.

"That was ridiculous." Whistlekit snarled, showing his fangs to the warriors. But seeing him, their gazes softened and they laughed good-humoredly. No doubt this only showed what a fearsome warrior Whistlekit would be one day. Had Winterkit challenged them like that, he would have been accused of disrespecting his elders. "Flickertail had no right to talk to you like that, Winterkit. Copperstar should know about this."

Sunstreak shook his head sadly. "There is nothing Copperstar can do about it." He sighed, suddenly looking aged beyond his years. "She can't tell her warriors how to feel or what to think. You must prove yourself to them through your own actions, Winterkit."

_Prove myself to them?_ Winterkit thought hopelessly. _How can I do that when they won't even give me a chance?_ Everyday the warriors found some excuse to chew him out and give him some sort of punishment. The apprentices always excluded him from games when they came to show the kits a few moves, and still always called him 'Redeye'. Even his own father didn't trust him! How could Winterkit ever prove himself to a Clan who didn't even want him here?

The two kits bid farewell to their uncle and returned to the nursery. Winterkit kept his tail and head low, trying to look submissive as he passed by a patrol of warriors preparing to leave. Swampleg and Birdcall growled just loud enough for him to hear, and Barkpelt ignored him completely. But one cat, an apprentice called Foxpaw, cast him and his brother a friendly look. "Hey Winterkit, Whistlekit!" She hissed when her mentor's back was turned. "I've got duties today, but tonight is the Gathering! If you want, I'll tell you guys all about it tomorrow."

Winterkit's ears perked up and he felt Whistlekit stiffen with excitement next to him. A Gathering! Gatherings were when all four Clans met in peace to discuss the happenings of the forests. Generally they went well and not much was said, only new births, apprentices or warriors, but sometimes arguments would break out over stolen prey or recent battles. Just the thought of one made Winterkit's short fur stand on end. "Please do, Foxpaw!" He replied in a soft whisper, trying to be respectful even though he was sure Foxpaw didn't think badly of him. Still, she was the eldest apprentice, and was know for having quite a temper. "We'd love to hear about it." Whistlekit nodded excitedly.

An amused glimmer came over Foxpaw's beautiful amber eyes. "Don't worry. I won't forget."

"Foxpaw! Get a move on!" Birdcall yowled for her apprentice as the patrol pelted out of camp. The ginger she-cat gave Winterkit one last warm look before speeding off after the patrol.

Suddenly Winterkit felt light-hearted and happy for the first time in two moons. He raced back to the nursery on winged paws, where he accidently crashed into Bushykit upon entering.

"Watch where you're going, Demonkit!" Bushykit jeered, shaking dust from his fluffy pelt. He was the largest kit in the nursery with an ego to match. He mercilessly picked on Winterkit, calling him names like 'Demonkit' and pushing him around. Winterkit had long since given up fighting back, since standing up for himself only got him into trouble. However, Whistlekit usually wasn't there to back him up.

"Don't call him that, Bushykit." The small dark tom growled, unsheathing his claws. "Winterkit's told me that you treat him very unfairly. I want you to leave my brother alone."

Bushykit drew back a bit as if stunned. Like most of the Clan, he had respect for Whistlekit. But with his sisters watching and cheering him on now, the shaggy kit couldn't exactly back down that easily. "What are you going to do if I don't?" He challenged, drawing himself up to full height. Bushykit was much larger and stronger than Whistlekit, being a whole moon older.

Whistlekit held the older kit's gaze for a moment longer before whisking away and padding silently over to his nest on the other side of the nursery. A rather quiet cat, Whistlekit often ended conversations abruptly when he felt no more was needed to be said. Winterkit glanced at Bushykit and muttered a quiet "Sorry" before scampering over to join his brother.

"That's right, Demonkit." Bushykit taunted. "Run off and hide behind your brother. He won't be there to protect you forever!" Seedkit and Kernelkit snickered behind him, spitting bad names at Winterkit as well.

"Demonkit!" Seedkit hissed meanly.

"Redeyes! No one wants you here!" Kernelkit added. The three siblings cackled and tossed balls of moss at the younger white kit. Winterkit cringed and looked away but stayed silent. Though he wanted so much to sink his claws into Bushykit's long coat, Winterkit restrained himself. Getting into a fight with his denmates would not earn respect from the Clan, no matter how well he fought.

"What's the matter, little demon?" Bushykit guffawed loudly, looking back at his sisters for support. "Are you too afraid to use your demon powers on us? You're just a big kittypet!"

A snarl exploded from Winterkit suddenly and he cried, "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!" Without thinking about what he was doing, Winterkit lunged forward and lashed out with both front paws. "What did I ever do to you?!" His unsheathed claws caught Bushykit across the muzzle, slicing his nose open and knocking him to the ground. Seedkit's and Kernelkit's laughed turned to shrieks of rage as they unsheathed their claws, ready to defend their brother. But Bushykit flicked his tail, a sign telling them to stand down. He stood and faced Winterkit.

"So the demon shows his true colors!" Bushykit spat at Winterkit's feet, who flinched and hissed at him. "Let's see what you've got, kitty! I can take you myself." The larger kit reared back on his hind legs, claws sliding out of their sheaths. He brought his claws down on Winterkit's head and stars exploded in the white kit's vision.

Winterkit squealed and rolled over, kicking out with his hind legs and slamming them into Bushykit's chest. Winded, Bushykit stumbled back and Winterkit jumped on top of him. The two rolled over and over, each trying to overpower the other. Somehow Winterkit came out on top. He pinned the older kit down and dragged his hind claws through Bushykit's belly fur.

Suddenly a large amber paw knocked Winterkit away from Bushykit. Winterkit skidded across the ground, but before he could right himself Gingerheart snatched him up by the scruff and threw him down in his nest. The white tom kit stared up at his mother in terror, as she thrust her snarling muzzle into his face. "I leave you be for just a few minutes and look at the trouble you get into!" The ginger queen scolded harshly. "The Clan is right not to trust you!"

"M-Mother!" Winterkit gasped, trying to squirm away from her accusing gaze. "I am the victim of more torment than any cat in the Clan! I shouldn't have to suffer the hate of the entire Clan simply because my eyes are red!" His voice gained in strength as he repeated the words that Whistlekit had told him so many times. And for once, he really believed those words. Finally he was telling someone who mistrusted him how he really felt.

A glimmer of respect came across Gingerheart's amber eyes, but it lasted only a heartbeat. Fury replaced it, and she drew back a bit as if stung, her fur bristling. "And you think you deserve some sort of special treatment because of your abnormalities?!" She hissed through gritted teeth. Winterkit's eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head, but Gingerheart continued, "You are a disgrace to ShadowClan. I have tried hard the past three moons to keep you safe and quiet, and I will _not_ have you causing trouble under my jurisdiction! Now _apologize!_"

Shrinking away from his mother in fear, Winterkit muttered a quick apology to Bushykit before slinking away to curl up in his corner of the den, farthest away from the cats who tormented him. Satisfied cackles rose from the throats of Bushykit and his sisters. Winterkit shot them a glance, but looked away at the contempt burning in their eyes. "Not so tough now that mommy's here, huh Demonkit?" Winterkit didn't look around again, determined not to enrage his mother anymore. Gingerheart didn't leap to his defense, and he didn't expect her to.

A moment later, Bushykit's jeers were broken off by a shriek, which was also quickly silenced. An eerie gurgling sound filled the air for a moment, followed by complete silence. Winterkit looked around slowly, dreading what he might see. Bushykit was lying on the floor of the den, his eyes glazed and sightless. His throat was torn and blood still gushed from the wound, though its owner was already dead. Standing proudly in the pooling blood was none other than Whistlekit, who had been quiet for the duration of the fight. Without a word he lifted one paw to his blood-stained muzzle and began to lick the sticky liquid from his pads. All eyes were fixed, horrified, on the small kit who had just killed his denmate.

The silence was unbroken for a stretch of time that seemed to last a lifetime, at the same time no more than a heartbeat. Finally Whistlekit turned his cold blue eyes onto Winterkit. They were dark and expressionless, as if killing Bushykit had meant nothing to him. Winterkit felt trapped in his brother's gaze, for the first time afraid of the depth behind Whistlekit's eyes. It was as if Whistlekit could look right through him.

"I told you, Brother, I'll never let anyone treat you unfairly, whether they be an enemy or from our own Clan." The small dark ginger tom repeated his words of two moons ago, when Winterkit had first become aware of his oddity. Whistlekit swiped a pink tongue around his thin, bloody muzzle, as if he'd just had a juicy piece of fresh-kill. His blue eyes bored into Winterkit with such strong emotion that he'd never seen in any cat. "That is a promise I plan to keep."

--

Ah, brotherly love. That tender closeness that anyone with a brother feels. Except most people don't kill for it. Well, Whistlekit isn't most people, apparently. Oh dear. The INSANITY.

Alright not really.

Anyway, I can't say for sure when I'll have the next chapter up, what with finals starting this week. Surprisingly, I'm not too stressed out about them. I'm pretty confident in my memory, even for things we learned at the beginning of the year. So the next chapter may or may not be up this week.

We'll see how things work out. .

Will Winterkit be blamed for Bushykit's death? Is Whistlekit heading down a dark, dangerous road? Will Gingerheart and Barkpelt ever learn to love their son? If I get a lot of reviews here, you may find out very soon!

PLEASE review. I love hearing what people think of my stories.


	5. Chapter Three: Forgotten

Chapter Three: Forgotten

**Chapter Three: Forgotten**

Bushykit's death was an…Accident. He and Whistlekit had been play fighting and things got out of hand. After all, Whistlekit was such a skilled fighter, but he didn't yet know how to control his strength since he hadn't had proper training. Instead of being punished, Whistlekit was praised. Winterkit receded into the shadows, and the Clan seemed to forget about him. The next three moons were uneventful and passed quickly as Winterkit tried hard not to draw attention to himself.

It was only after all the commotion of Bushykit's death died down that Winterkit remembered he'd forgotten to ask Foxpaw about the Gathering.

--

Fury lanced through Winterkit's heart like a bolt of lightning. He sat back in the shadow of the nursery, while Whistlekit stepped forward with his head raised proudly. Gingerheart stood next to her dark ginger son, quickly smoothing out his fur and purring too loud to speak. Copperstar had just called a Clan meeting to promote Foxpaw to be a warrior and to make Whistlekit an apprentice. Seedkit and Kernelkit had been made apprentices a moon earlier. They were staring at Whistlekit from across the camp with malice in their eyes.

"Foxpaw, come forward." Copperstar ordered, jumping down from the Highbranch. Foxpaw looked up at Birdcall, who gave a nod. The little ginger apprentice approached her leader, her bright orange pelt glowing in the setting sun. Copperstar looked up at the sky and began the warrior ceremony. "I, Copperstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Foxpaw met Copperstar's yellow eyes with a steady, determined gaze. Her voice was strong and sure as she replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxmask." Copperstar announced. "ShadowClan honors your compassion and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." She stepped forward and rested her muzzle on the newly named warrior's head. Foxmask gave her leader's shoulder a respectful lick and stepped back.

"And now…" Copperstar continued. "We have another ceremony as well. By naming apprentices, we show that ShadowClan will survive and remain strong. Whistlekit, from now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Whistlepaw. Lightfoot, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on all your knowledge and energy to this apprentice."

"I will, Copperstar." Lightfoot stepped forward and touched noses with Winterkit's brother. The young cream warrior's eye gleamed with pride as she looked upon her new apprentice.

"Whistlepaw! Foxmask!" The Clan raised their voices to greet the new apprentice and warrior. Winterkit yowled his approval as well, though still enraged that his ceremony had been put off. This morning Sunstreak had come to tell Whistlepaw about his apprenticeship, but that Copperstar had said nothing about Winterkit. He was sure that the leader had simply forgotten about Winterkit. Winterkit sighed. Perhaps that was best. He got into much less trouble when everyone forgot about their demon kit. Even if he had to stay in the nursery forever, it would be better than getting driven from the Clan.

As the Clan began to break up, Gingerheart slipped past Winterkit into the nursery, completely ignoring her second son. She'd barely spared him a glance since the day Bushykit died. She was followed by Foxmask, who bounded over to Winterkit. "Winterkit, isn't this wonderful? I'm finally a warrior!" She was looking full to burst with happiness. Winterkit couldn't help be cheered up by how happy she was. But then a shadow flickered across her face. "But why weren't you made an apprentice with your brother? Surely you're old enough."

Winterkit looked away sheepishly. "I guess Copperstar just doesn't think I'm ready yet." He murmured, not meeting her eyes. Of course the real reason was that the Clan had simply pushed Winterkit out of their thoughts, but he wouldn't dampen Foxmask's spirits with his problems. Not today, at least. Not on the day of her warrior ceremony.

Foxmask gave the white cat a sympathetic lick. "You'll be an apprentice soon, I know it." She purred. Winterkit leaned against her, letting their fur brush. It was good to have a warrior friend who could help him against the anger of the rest of the Clan. When Foxmask pulled away, her eyes gleamed as if she'd just remembered something. "Winterkit, there's a Gathering tomorrow. and Copperstar's already told me I'm going. Do you want me to tell you about it afterward?"

"Oh yes please!" Winterkit nodded enthusiastically. He'd been so busy keeping a low profile the last three moons that he'd never gotten the chance to ask her about any previous Gatherings. This was finally his chance. Foxmask gave him another friendly lick and raced off to sit vigil by the camp entrance.

Winterkit looked around and saw Lightfoot and Whistlepaw leaving the camp. ShadowClan hunted better at night, and no doubt Lightfoot was taking her new apprentice out to explore the territory. Jealousy flared in Winterkit's belly for a moment, but he swallowed it grudgingly and forced himself to be happy for his brother. Whistlepaw should have as much fun today as possible, because once Winterkit got to talk to him Whistlepaw would go into a rage and force Copperstar to make Winterkit an apprentice. Foxmask was right: he'd be an apprentice very soon.

--

"Winterkit! Winterkit!" Foxmask bounded across the clearing to meet him. Winterkit lifted his head from when he was grooming himself outside of the nursery. He had stayed up all night, waiting for her to come home from the Gathering. The rest of the Clan filed in behind Foxmask, casting disapproving glares over at the young warrior and the white kit. Sunstreak padded after her, followed closely by Whistlepaw.

"How was the Gathering?" Winterkit asked, feeling another pang of jealousy as he wished he could have gone.

"It was fantastic!" Whistlepaw exclaimed. "Copperstar announced that I was made an apprentice in front of all the Clans!" He puffed out his chest importantly.

Sunstreak gave the ginger tom a light cuff over the ear. "Don't forget Foxmask's warrior name was announced at the Gathering too." He reminded Whistlepaw sternly, though his eyes glimmered with laughter. Foxmask licked her chest fur self-consciously, as though she was embarrassed to be singled out in front of the whole forest.

"Besides, more than that happened." Sunstreak's eyes narrowed. "RiverClan has a new leader."

Winterkit's eyes widened in surprise. He'd heard that RiverClan's former leader Stripedstar had been looking weary, as if he were on his last life. It was sad that the oldest leader should die, but he was curious to hear who had taken over. "So that means…" The white tom tried to remember the name of the RiverClan deputy. "…Shimmerpool is leader now?"

"Yes." Sunstreak looked impressed that Winterkit knew so much about forest life even though he'd never left the camp. "Shimmerstar is the new leader."

Foxmask wrinkled her nose as if she'd just smelled something foul. "Yes, and what a fine leader she'll make!" The ginger she-cat growled. "She's a complete airhead if you ask me. I spoke to her once at a Gathering and she didn't know what she was talking about at all! She asked me how the rabbits were running in WindClan and said we were mouse-brained for living up on the moors." She looked challengingly at the small group of cats. "Do I look _anything_ like one of those skinny WindClan cats?!"

Winterkit let out a purr of amusement. "Of course not, Foxmask. You look like a beautiful ShadowClan cat." He didn't even realize what he'd said until the words were already out of his mouth. Looking away sheepishly, he flicked his tail at Sunstreak, willing him to change the subject.

And the deputy did just that. "She's quite a flirt, too." Sunstreak mused. "Just this Gathering Shimmerstar was talking to me and getting very close. She kept coming closer and I kept moving away, and she was batting her eyes and everything. Flashfire was watching from across the clearing and she did _not_ look happy."

Whistlepaw nudged his uncle playfully. "Yeah, and you were looking really uncomfortable too, Sunstreak. I could see you politely telling her to back off."

A disdainful snort came from Foxmask. "Shimmerstar has flirted with about ever tom in all the Clans! She thinks she's pretty enough to get away with anything. If you ask me, Stripedstar only made her deputy because she seduced him." She lashed her tail angrily, glaring at her paws. "That's no way for a deputy to be chosen."

Sunstreak nodded sadly. "She's even younger than Cometstar, and everyone worried he was too young for the job when Dimplestar chose him."

"Dimplestar is dead?" Winterkit's head shot up in surprise. Dimplestar had been leader of ThunderClan since before he was born, longer than Copperstar had been leader of ShadowClan. He'd never heard that ThunderClan's deputy Cometfire had taken over. "When did that happen?"

Foxmask looked embarrassed. "Three moons ago on the night…The night Bushykit died." She mewed, not meeting Winterkit's eyes. "Cometstar told us that night that Dimplestar died not long after the Gathering before. He was old…"

"So that's two leaders dead in the past three moons…" Sunstreak sighed, casting a glance over at Copperstar. "I'm glad that Copperstar is still young and well. I don't want to be leader just yet!"

"I'm sure you'd make a great leader, Sunstreak." Whistlepaw meowed. "You'd be Sunstar, the great leader of ShadowClan!"

Sunstreak shook his head and chuckled. "Let's hope that day doesn't come for a very long time." He looked up at a yowl from across the clearing. Copperstar was beckoning with her tail from across the clearing. Sunstreak bid farewell to his friends and hurried across to his leader.

"Come on Winterpaw," Whistlepaw nudged him with his nose. "Let's go get some sleep." He started to lead the way across to the apprentice's den. Winterkit didn't follow. His brother looked back at him, puzzled. "Aren't you coming? Or are you going to hang around the nursery all night?"

Winterkit shook his head. "Whistlepaw, didn't you notice? I'm not an apprentice." He mewed. Whistlepaw must have been so busy with his own apprentice duties he didn't notice his brother hiding in the nursery all day. "I'm still Winterkit. Copperstar didn't promote me."

Whistlepaw looked confused at first, his puzzlement soon changing to anger. "This is about Bushykit, isn't it? Or because they thing you're a demon?" He snarled, unsheathing his claws. "I'm going to go tell Copperstar right now that she'd better make you an apprentice or else."

"Whistlepaw, no!" Winterkit pulled his brother back, his red eyes fearful. Would Whistlepaw really go as far as to threaten the Clan leader? Did he think he could murder Copperstar the way he'd killed Bushykit? "Look…Don't worry about it. Copperstar will apprentice me when she thinks I'm ready. I shouldn't draw attention to myself."

Whistlepaw didn't look convinced. "You're ready to be an apprentice _now!_" He insisted. "Come on Winterkit, you know you're twice the warrior I am. You're stronger, fasting and more cunning…"

"You're smarter." Winterkit pointed out lamely.

"You're bigger and tougher than I'll ever be!" Whistlepaw finished, rolling his eyes. "I'm definitely at least going to say something to Sunstreak. Copperstar has to listen to her deputy!" Before Winterkit could stop him, he dashed off towards Copperstar's den under the pile of rocks near the Highbranch. Winterkit sighed and slunk back into the shadows of the nursery, where he spent the night alone. Even Gingerheart had forgotten about him, returning to the warrior's den now that Whistlepaw was an apprentice, and their were no other queens in the nursery. Winterkit curled up in his nest and fell into a fitful sleep.

--

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Copperstar's voice raised in the familiar summoning roused Winterkit from his slumber. He heaved himself to his feet and stumbled out into the bright morning light. It wasn't until after a few moments later that he noticed every cat in the Clan was staring at him. He looked around in confusion as Copperstar approached him, a resentful gleam in her yellow eyes.

"By naming new apprentices we show that ShadowClan will survive and remain strong." She announced clearly. Winterkit, realizing what was happening, bent quickly to lick his ruffled fur. Whistlepaw must have convinced Copperstar to make him an apprentice after all. "Winterkit, from now until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Winterpaw. Since I have no apprentice now that Wildpath is a warrior, I will mentor Winterpaw." Copperstar touched her nose briefly to Winterpaw's before pulling away with a flick of her tail.

"Winterpaw! Winterpaw!" Whistlepaw, Sunstreak and Foxmask cheered loudest, while the rest of the Clan joined in half-heartedly after a moment. Foxmask weaved around the new apprentice, purring loudly and chanting his new name. The other cats fell stopped cheering quickly and disappeared into their dens, muttering.

Winterpaw raised his head proudly. Finally, he was an apprentice of ShadowClan. Finally he could show the Clan that he wasn't a demon, but a valuable asset to the Clan. _I'll prove what I can do._ He thought. _And someday, they'll all love and respect me._

--

Three more loooong months and Winterpaw's finally an apprentice. Hooray! Now we'll get to see what he can really do in battle, not just fighting with kits in the nursery. But his troubles are not over yet. StarClan has much more in store for our little hero.

…I have nothing else to say here.

Review please.


	6. Chapter Four: First Day on the Job

"Hey there, Winterpaw

Chapter Four: First Day on the Job

"Hey there, Winterpaw!" Sunstreak meowed cheerily, flicking the white tom with his tail. "Congratulations. And having Copperstar as your mentor too!" He cast the leader a grateful glance. She was seated a few rabbit hops away, licking her paw and drawing it slowly over her ears, as if she were thinking. At the sound of her name she looked up and flicked her ears.

"Yes…Well, I'm sorry I forgot about you earlier, Winterpaw. Gingerheart neglected to mention you when she said that Whistlepaw was ready to be apprenticed." Copperstar murmured, staring down at Winterpaw. Her eyes were not angry or afraid, but interested. "I only hope you have all the makings of a warrior that Sunstreak claims you have. I trust his judgement."

Winterpaw felt his fur flush with embarrassment at hearing the leader apologize for something he'd been expecting. "I-It's not your fault, Copperstar." He insisted. "I'm used to disappointment by now."

"I don't think today will be disappointing." Copperstar jerked her head towards the camp entrance. "Come along. I'll show you the territory." She raced out of camp, Winterpaw hot on her heels. He had never been out of the ShadowClan camp before, and he was a little wary of barreling though the forest like this. But Copperstar knew what she was doing. She slowed after what seemed like a very long time and waited for her apprentice to catch up. Winterpaw was panting heavily, unused to running such long distances. Copperstar nodded and crept forward closely.

Winterpaw became aware of a foul stench that he'd never smelled before. He hissed and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What is that smell?"

Copperstar waved her tail for silence and pulled herself through a last wall of bushes and stepped out onto short-cropped grass. Winterpaw gasped. A vast stretch of oily black stone covered the ground before them. It reeked of the same smell Winterpaw had detected earlier. "This is the Greenleaf Twolegplace." Copperstar explained. "Twolegs bring their kits here when the weather is warm to swim and play in the lake." She pointed with her tail to the expanse of water shining at one end of the black surface.

Winterpaw nodded. Sunstreak had told him about Twolegs and the strange things they do. He was glad there were none here today. It was late newleaf now, but the weather was still cool. Still, he had to ask, "Why would they want to swim in the lake? Do they think they're RiverClan?"

Copperstar shrugged. "I guess they like water. Across this Thunderpath is RiverClan territory." She jerked her head towards the woods on the other side. "But we cannot linger here. There is much more territory to explore." Without warning, she turned and dove back into the ShadowClan woods. Winterpaw scrambled around and chased after her.

Again, Copperstar stopped suddenly and Winterpaw had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into her. She turned her yellow eyes on him expectantly. "What can you smell?"

Winterpaw shook his head and raised his nose into the air, taking a deep breath. "I can smell…Twolegs…and I think that's dog smell…And…Mouse!" He looked up at Copperstar hopefully. She nodded and her gaze locked on something over his shoulder. The white apprentice turned carefully and saw the little brown creature scurrying about near the roots of a pine tree. Dropping to the hunter's crouch Sunstreak taught him, Winterpaw began to slide forward slowly. The mouse's head shot up immediately and it shot away.

Flushing hot with embarrassment, Winterpaw turned back to Copperstar, expecting to be scolded and sent back to camp. To his surprise, Copperstar purred. "Don't look so down, Winterpaw. No one expects you to hunt perfectly on your first try." She raised her head and scented the air. "Let me show you how it's done." She crouched down just as he had, but Winterpaw noted she kept her weight evenly distributed and placed her paws lightly. Finally she pounced and emerged from the bushes with a mouse in her jaws.

"Here, eat this." Copperstar mewed, dropping the mouse at his feet. "Remember: Rabbits will hear you before they smell you, but mice can sense the vibrations of your paws through the ground. You had a good stance, but you put your paws down too heavy."

The white tom nodded slowly, drinking in his mentor's advice. Then ravenous hunger gripped his belly and he devoured the mouse quickly. He hadn't eaten all day. Once he was finished, Copperstar took off again, in the opposite direction of the Twolegplace. Another new smell hit his scent glands as the golden she-cat slowed to a halt again. "This is the ThunderClan border." She growled. "And there's a patrol coming this way."

Winterpaw flattened his ears in alarm. "Shouldn't we hide?" He mewed uncertainly.

Copperstar shook her head. "We've done nothing wrong. The border is there." She pointed with her nose to a large rock a few tail-lengths away. "And it will be good experience for you to meet cats from another Clan."

Soon he heard the sounds of cats crashing through the undergrowth. It was the ThunderClan patrol Copperstar had spoken of. They were obviously very confident in their own territory, not bothering to hide or move silently. Suddenly a huge black tom burst from the bushes with a snarl. "ShadowClan cats!" He yowled and leapt towards them.

"Stop it, Crushclaw." A calm voice ordered. The tom skidded to a stop and looked around at a calico she-cat padding up behind him, along with a small gray apprentice and a sliver tabby she-cat. A long black scar sliced the fur along the side of her face and half of her tail was missing. Her green eyes glittered with interest. Winterpaw shivered. This cat had seen many fierce battles.

Copperstar purred happily. "Good marrow, Thunderwolf. How is the prey running in ThunderClan?" The ShadowClan leader had always been friends with the ThunderClan warrior; ever since they were apprentices. That friendship didn't falter now that Copperstar was a leader.

Thunderwolf flicked her ears. "It was running well until this furball here went careening through the undergrowth like that." She gave Crushclaw a glare and he turned away with a snort. The she-cat nodded to Winterpaw. "And who's this?"

"Winterpaw, our newest apprentice." Copperstar meowed proudly. "I am mentoring him."

The gray ThunderClan apprentice stepped forward shyly. "Hi, Winterpaw. My name is Ticklepaw. Thunderwolf is my mentor." He mewed carefully, looking up at the calico to make sure she wasn't angry at him for starting a conversation.

Winterpaw relaxed a bit. ThunderClan seemed friendly enough. Why was his Clan always complaining about them? "Hello Ticklepaw." He replied, fixing the smaller gray cat with his red gaze. "How long have you been an apprentice?"

He noticed Ticklepaw flinch a little as he met his eyes. As always, his red eyes made the other cats uncomfortable. His voice shook a little as he meowed, "One moon. I'm still a beginner."

"Enough chit-chat." The silver tabby snapped. "Cometstar told us to patrol the WindClan border too. We've got a long way to go."

Thunderwolf rolled her eyes at the antsy she-cat. "Alright Snapfang." She sighed. "I'll see you at the next Gathering, Copperstar. Good hunting!" The patrol turned and disappeared deeper into ThunderClan territory.

Copperstar turned to her apprentice. "Well then, that's as much as we can do today. You look tired." She mewed quietly. "We should get back to camp."

--

Winterpaw padded into the hollow that made ShadowClan camp with his head held high and a squirrel clutched in his jaws. Its fluffy tail dragged along the ground and he was careful not to trip over it. He dropped the large bundle on the fresh-kill pile and looked around the clearing to where Foxmask and Whistlepaw were sharing a rabbit. Winterpaw crossed to them, aware of Swampleg, Flickertail and Birdcall glaring at him from across the clearing.

"Hello, Winterpaw!" Foxmask greeted him cheerily, her eyes glittering happily. "How was your first day of training? I saw that squirrel you brought in. What a catch!"

Winterpaw felt his pelt glow with pride at the young warrior's praise. "We ran into a ThunderClan patrol." He mewed, remembering how shy Ticklepaw had been when he saw Winterpaw's red eyes.

Whistlepaw's ears perked up at the sound of his brother's voice. "ThunderClan?" His icy blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What were they like? You don't look like you had to fight them."

"No, they were friendly enough." Winterpaw shook his head. _Aside of being afraid of me._ He added bitterly to himself. _But then again, everyone is._

"That's better than I did my first day." Sunstreak chuckled, padding over to meet the small group of young cats. "We met a RiverClan Patrol the day I was made an apprentice. I had just chased a rabbit onto the Thunderpath. Before I could bring it back, I was surrounded by three huge warriors!" He shivered at the thought of it.

The two brothers crept closer to the deputy, their eyes huge and round. "Did you have to fight them?" Whistlepaw whispered, staring up at him in wonder.

Sunstreak puffed out his chest importantly. "Of course I did! My mentor was there to help, of course, but I did most of the fighting." He launched into an exaggerated story of grandeur while the two youngsters listened in utter awe. Foxmask laughed and shook her head before padding away to find some more serious company.

Flickertail glared at the deputy from across the clearing. His long tail twitched back and forth like a nervous snake and his dark eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits. "Look at that idiot, carrying on with those two apprentices." He growled quietly so that only Birdcall and Swampleg, who were sitting with him, could hear.

"With that apprentice and that _demon._" Swampleg hissed, unsheathing his claws and sinking them into the ground. Flickertail gave his former apprentice a small nod, not taking his eyes off Sunstreak, who had reared back dramatically to demonstrate the ferocity of the battle. "That demon that caused ShadowClan to starve through that long leaf-bare."

Birdcall opened her mouth to add something, but immediately closed it again as Whistlepaw suddenly looked around and fixed her with a hard blue stare. His eyes were full of cold fury, as if he had overheard their conversation. Alarmed, Birdcall quickly began sharing tongues with her mate. Whistlepaw nudged his brother and whispered something, flicking his tail at Flickertail, Birdcall and Swampleg.

Flickertail huffed indignantly. "Come on Birdcall, Swampleg. Let's go somewhere more _private._" He meowed loudly, leading the way to the warrior's den. The other two followed him, casting Winterpaw reproachful glances as they did.

Winterpaw shivered uncomfortably. He knew most of the ShadowClan cats didn't like him-And probably never would-But he couldn't help thinking Flickertail and his gang were about to cause some serious trouble for the whole Clan. He also couldn't help thinking that it all had something to do with him.

--

WoooOOOooo…Foreshadowing. What sinister plots are Flickertail plotting? Will Winterpaw be able to stop them in time? Can Whistlepaw save him again, or will Winterpaw be in too deep by then?

Is it completely obvious that Winterpaw is in love with Foxmask yet?

All this in and more in the coming chapters, which will be up sometime if I'm not killed by finals this week. Of course, there's still some more rising action to take care of before we get to the climax.

OH THE SUSPENSE.

Yeah. Plz review kthx.


	7. Chapter Five: The Gathering

Chapter Five:

Chapter Five: The Gathering

The scent of fresh-kill made his mouth water as Winterpaw padded proudly into the ShadowClan camp. Three mice and a shrew were clutched in his jaws, and he still had much more to collect buried in the forest. He had just returned from his first solo hunting assignment: To catch prey for the elders. Winterpaw had done more than that, catching enough to practically feed the whole Clan! Winterpaw had only been an apprentice for one moon, but Copperstar was so impressed with the progress he'd made that he trusted him to hunt alone so soon.

The ShadowClan leader's eyes glowed with approval as Winterpaw dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile. "I have a rabbit and two squirrels buried in the near the Twoleg nest." He told her, flicking his tail towards the camp entrance.

Copperstar nodded. "I'll have another apprentice collect those. You take those mice to the elders." She padded off to where Cracklepaw and Flyingpaw were sharing a thrush by the apprentice den.

Winterpaw picked up the again by their tails and made his way to the overgrown bush where the elders lived. As he approached, he heard the thin voice of Blusterstorm raised in complaint. "Where is that lazy white apprentice with our food? I'm so hungry I could eat a dog!"

"I'm here, Blusterstorm." Winterpaw mewed respectfully, pushing through the overhanging branches and entering the den. He dropped the three mice on the floor of the den and began to back out.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Sharpclaw snapped irritably. Winterpaw sighed and turned to face the touchy old she-cat. She was glaring at him with cold brown eyes. Somehow, Winterpaw couldn't find any resemblance between this elder and her daughter Foxmask. "I've got more ticks than a WindClan cat. Go get some mouse bile from Dreamstep-and don't lollygag this time!" Sharpclaw lashed her tail angrily.

Winterpaw muttered something obediently and raced across the camp to where the medicen cat's den was. Dreamstep was out of sight, probably in his nest. Redpaw was crouched over a leaf mashing bright purple berries into a pulp. He looked up as Winterpaw pushed through the bushes, a curious look in his eyes. "Hello, Winterpaw." The medicen cat apprentice mewed, standing. "You're not hurt, are you? Should I fetch Dreamstep?" His voice was gentle and concerned, a relief like cold water on a hot day after Sharpclaw's nasty tongue.

"No, I just need some mouse bile. Sharpclaw's complaining about ticks." Winterpaw sighed. He really hated caring for the elders, and he really hated working with the foul-smelling mouse bile. But Sharpclaw already didn't like him and neglecting this duty would only get him in trouble. Redpaw purred sympathetically and disappeared into the small cave where Dreamstep stored his herbs. A moment later he returned with the moss soaked in mouse bile. Winterpaw thanked him and hurried out.

The stench of the bile made his eyes water so Winterpaw had trouble seeing where he was going. Halfway across the clearing he ran headlong into another cat and fell on his rump with a grunt, dropping the soaked moss. The other cat hissed angrily and Winterpaw looked up into his father's furious blue eyes.

"B-Barkpelt!" Winterpaw gasped. The white tom never had much interaction with his father, as the dark ginger warrior preferred to stay away from his 'disgrace' of a son. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I-"

Barkpelt flicked his tail dismissively, as if Winterpaw's explanation meant nothing to him. The fur on his chest was wet with mouse bile and he didn't look at all happy about it. "You're as blind as you are stupid." He snarled without looking his son in the eye. "Stay away from me, you little nuisance!" He thrust his nose into the air and stalked away to meet Gingerheart near the fresh-kill pile.

Winterpaw flattened his ears against his head sadly. Even though he understood why the Clan hated him so much, the fact that his father didn't even acknowledge him as his son came as a low blow. His sorrow turned to anger suddenly. _Like it's my fault I didn't come out how you wanted?_ The young apprentice though mutinously. For a moment he understood how Whistlepaw felt whenever someone was treated unfairly. When he heard his name called from behind him, Winterpaw swung around and snapped, "What? What do you want?"

Whistlepaw stood in front of him, looking utterly bewildered. Winterpaw was usually able to control his temper and didn't often raise his voice-especially to his brother. "I-I was just going to ask how your first hunting assignment went." The dark ginger apprentice stammered uncertainly. "But if we're too busy we can talk later…"

"No! No, I'm so sorry, Whistlepaw…" Winterpaw insisted as his brother started to turn away. "It's just…Sharpclaw's making me get mouse bile for her ticks and on the way back to the elder's den…I ran into Barkpelt."

Whistlepaw's ears flicked and his eyes grew sympathetic. "I'm sorry." He mewed gently, giving his brother a lick between the ears. "You look exhausted. Why don't you go get some sleep before the Gathering and I'll deal with Sharpclaw?"

"Gathering?" Winterpaw seemed to perk up at the word. "Have I been chosen?" It would be Winterpaw's first Gathering, but he was surprised he would be chosen so soon.

Whistlepaw purred. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you! Sunstreak just told me we're both going." His blue eyes glimmered happily in the afternoon sunshine. "So you'd better go rest up!" He picked up the mouse bile-soaked moss and hurried across the hollow to the elder's nest.

Feeling almost giddy for the first time he could remember, Winterpaw bounced over to the apprentice den and settled into his nest near the edge, next to Whistlepaw's. He fell into a deep sleep with his brother's scent in his nose, just like when they were in the nursery.

--

Winterpaw was awakened much later by a sharp jab in the ribs. He grunted and glared up at his agitator. It was Darkpaw, Flickertail and Birdcall's daughter. She flicked her ears towards the main camp. "Come on, you lazy furball. Copperstar wants us to eat before we go." She lashed her tail across his muzzle as she turned and disappeared out of the den.

A little irritated by his slap across the face, Winterpaw stretched luxuriously and followed Darkpaw out of the den. A group of cats was gathered around the fresh-kill pile, Sunstreak and Whistlepaw included. Foxmask was not among them. Winterpaw rushed to join his brother before anyone could stop him. "Is this all that's coming?" He inquired of Sunstreak, who nodded but didn't speak, his mouth full of rabbit. A tad disappointed, Winterpaw chose a thrust for himself and dug in.

Soon enough Copperstar called her cats to her and raced out of camp. Winterpaw wondered if the ShadowClan leader ran everywhere. He stayed close to Sunstreak and his brother, not wanting to get jostled back to where Flickertail ran with Swampleg. A wiry cream colored she-cat called Wildpath bounded over to Sunstreak, her deep blue eyes curious. "Do you think Copperstar will mention the RiverClan scents I smelled near the Twoleg nest?" She meowed urgently. "If we shouldn't talk about it, we need to spread the word."

Sunstreak shook his head uncertainly. "I don't know what Copperstar is planning to say." He replied. "But to be safe, you shouldn't say anything that will anger RiverClan. We don't want to spread rumors." Winterpaw looked over at his uncle in surprise. It was the first time he'd ever heard Sunstreak issue a serious order or act at all like a deputy should.

The patrol slowed as they reached Twolegplace. They crept silently across the hard black surface, relieved when they reached the bushes in RiverClan territory. Copperstar kept her Clan close to the edge of the lake, as had been decided long ago when the territory around the lake was split up. Winterpaw squinted ahead. He could make out the Island silhouetted against the dark water, it's trees illuminated by the light of the full moon. The lithe shapes of cat slid in and out of the shadows, mingling while they waited for the Gathering to start.

Copperstar led the ShadowClan patrol to the roots of a very old fallen tree that spanned the gap between the mainland and the Island. She leapt lightly onto its trunk and padded confidently to the other side, where she dropped to the sandy beach and waited for the rest of her Clan. Winterpaw started to climb up first, but Swampleg shouldered his way in first. "Warriors and _non-demons_ first." The mottled warrior hissed in Winterpaw's ear. The white apprentice waited for the rest of ShadowClan to cross before he carefully picked his way through the branched to the Island.

"This way, Winterpaw!" Whistlepaw called, heading into the trees. He led the way to a large clearing where a huge tree with low-hanging branches grew. Two noble figures were settled on the branches of the tree, gazing down at the gathered cats with eyes that reflected the moon. The first was a large ginger tom, who Winterpaw realized must be Cometstar, leader of ThunderClan. His left eye was blank and pink and his left ear torn and ragged. Like his mate, he had seen many a hard battle that left him with permanent scars. The second leader was A pretty silver tabby she-cat with almost no noticeable battle scars. This was Shimmerstar, the new leader of RiverClan. WindClan was yet to arrive.

Whistlepaw had bounded over to a group of apprentices. One was Ticklepaw, the tom Winterpaw had met at the ThunderClan border. "Winterpaw, this is Ticklepaw," Whistlepaw flicked his tail at the ThunderClan apprentice. "Strippedpaw," He gestured to a big brown cat with unusual white stripes. "Ripplepaw and Wanderpaw." The latter were two identical blue-gray RiverClan she-cats with green eyes.

"Hi everyone." Winterpaw mewed shyly, not meeting the curious eyes of the other apprentices. He knew that his red eyes would only frighten them. They all meowed greetings before continuing with their conversations.

"I wonder where WindClan is." Wanderpaw murmured absently, gazing up at the Great Tree. "They should be here by now, shouldn't they?"

Her sister snorted. "They're probably too busy chasing rabbits into _our _territory." Ripplepaw hissed. Winterpaw suspected there had been a recent conflict between WindClan and RiverClan.

"I heard Eaglestar is on his last life." Strippedpaw's voice sounded worried, as though the fate of another leader applied to him. "I hope he's okay."

"It seems the leaders are dropping like flies lately." Whistlepaw agreed, nodding his head wisely. "I'm sure glad Copperstar is just as strong as ever." The other apprentices exchanged glances, as though they knew Whistlepaw was trying to make ShadowClan sound all-powerful.

Suddenly a yowl echoed from somewhere among the trees and WindClan cats flooded the clearing. Their leader Eaglestar, A jet black cat with brown patches and piercing yellow eyes dashed across the clearing and leaped into the Great Tree between Shimmerstar and Copperstar. He did, Winterpaw noted, look rather frail. Cometstar nodded to Copperstar, who stood up and addressed the assembled cats.

"Greetings, cats of all Clans!" The golden she-cat's voice rang clearing about the clearing. "All is well in ShadowClan. We have a new apprentice with us today: Winterpaw!"

Winterpaw froze as all eyes turned to him. He fixed his gaze on his paws and tried not to listen to the anxious mutterings that went on around him. Even if he didn't look at anyone, his unnerving red stare was apparent.

Copperstar continued when the murmurs ceased, "A ShadowClan patrol recently scented RiverClan cats on our territory, near the Twoleg house deep into ShadowClan land." She turned her yellow gaze on Shimmerstar. "What is the meaning of this, Shimmerstar?"

The RiverClan leader stared right back at Copperstar, her face blank of any emotion save for polite surprise. She seemed utterly bewildered to be addressed by another leader at the Gathering. Finally, Shimmerstar spoke: "I don't know, Copperstar." She meowed simply, shrugging. The fur on Copperstar's shoulders began to rise.

"Wait!" A cat called from the back of the clearing. Winterpaw craned his neck and saw a white tom pushing his way to the front of the group. It was Skysong, RiverClan's medicen cat. "That was my apprentice and I, Copperstar. We were collecting cat nip, as our stores were low. I'm sorry we didn't ask your permission first."

Copperstar narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why didn't you come to our camp and ask Dreamstep if he had any to spare?"

Skysong flicked his ears nervously. "I preferred to take matters into my own paws." Was the only answer he gave.

The ShadowClan leader held his gaze for a moment longer before dipping her head. "Very well. ShadowClan has nothing else to report." She sat down and looked expectantly at Shimmerstar.

The silver she-cat rose to her paws slowly and stretched. Flashfire, seated nearby the group of apprentices, hissed softly in disgust. Winterpaw noticed most of the other she-cats in the clearing looked exasperated as well. Shimmerstar looked lovingly down into the clearing. "RiverClan," She began dramatically, "Is proud to announce the birth of three healthy kits, born to Icepool." Yowls of approval went up from the assembled cats. Icepool was a popular cat with all the Clans. Shimmerstar continued when the cries died down, "They will be valuable warriors to RiverClan in the future. Other than that, RiverClan has no new news." She giggled girlishly at her own joke and sat down.

"She didn't say anything about the WindClan trespassers!" Ripplepaw muttered in outrage to Wanderpaw. Winterpaw couldn't help but think Shimmerstar's report sounded rehearsed. She must have forgotten about the conflict with WindClan.

Cometstar stood next. "Cats of all Clans, I am deeply aggrieved to announce the death of our medicen cat, Crumblestone." He bowed his head sadly as anguished whispers flew around the clearing. Dreamstep was shaking his head in sorrow and Redpaw's eyes were wide with shock. Finally raised his head and announced proudly, "Whisperheart is the new medicen cat of ThunderClan." His eyes fell on a small, dark gray she-cat who was looking embarrassed amid a group of ThunderClan cats. Congratulatory yowls were heard, then Cometstar stepped back again.

Eaglestar stood shakily and rasped, "WindClan has nothing to report. The rabbits are running and our Clan thrives." He coughed painfully and sat down again.

"Then this Gathering is over." Cometstar bellowed. He jumped down from the tree and gathered his cats around him. The ThunderClan cats dissepeared into the trees and were already off the Island by the time Copperstar had rounded up her warriors. They crossed to the opposite shore and began the long trek home.

It took a long moment for Winterpaw to notice that Sunstreak was not padding along at his leader's side. They were still in RiverClan territory, so he could not have raced ahead to the camp. Winterpaw looked around, but the goofy brown tom was not bringing up the rear either. And as he looked, Winterpaw saw that Flickertail and Swampleg were also missing.

"Whistlepaw, do you know where Sunstreak is?" Winterpaw asked his brother quietly. Whistlepaw gave him a puzzled look and shook his head. "I'm going to go look for him. Don't wait up." Winterpaw doubled back and picked up Sunstreak's scent a bit behind the ShadowClan patrol, as well as the scents of Flickertail and Swampleg. The white apprentice tracked them through the undergrowth until he heard the sounds of a struggle up ahead. Creeping forward silently, Winterpaw gasped at what he saw.

Sunstreak was caught in a tangled thorn bush, his eyes wild with fear and his mouth open in a silent wail. A thick vine was wrapped around his throat, constricting the deputy's airway and making it impossible for him to scream. Flickertail and Swampleg stood over him, smirking in triumph as they watched Sunstreak's fruitless struggles.

--

HOOOOOOly crap. We're in trouble now.

This chapter goes well with Cheez-its.

Please review.


	8. Chapter Six: Framed

Chapter Six: Framed

Swampleg looked up at the sound of Winterpaw's gasp. Winterpaw flattened himself against the ground, praying to StarClan that they couldn't hear his heart pounding. After a moment, Swampleg returned his gaze to their pray. Winterpaw gazed around hopelessly. What could he do? He couldn't just stand by and watch Sunstreak die, but he also stood no chance against two seasoned warriors in a battle. What could a little newbie apprentice do?

The sound of more cats approaching made Flickertail and Swampleg look up suddenly. They dashed away into the bushes, leaving Sunstreak, who's attempts to free himself were growing weaker and weaker. Winterpaw sprang forward and began to knaw furiously at the thorn branch around his uncle's throat. Relief flickered through Sunstreak's eyes and he let himself go limp, unconscious. Winterpaw managed to break through the vine around Sunstreak's neck and began to claw off the rest of his binds.

"I think I heard something over here!" Flickertail's worried voice carried to Winterpaw's ears and the apprentice's head shot up. The dark tabby pushed through the bushes and stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as if in horror. But Winterpaw saw the glimmer of satisfaction behind the act. Copperstar, Wildpath and Swampleg appeared behind him.

"_You!_" Swampleg spat, lunging forward, claws unsheathed. Winterpaw yowled in terror and crouched down next to Sunstreak, waiting for the worst.

"Swampleg, stay put!" Copperstar commanded. Winterpaw dared to raise his head and look up into her angry yellow eyes. "Winterpaw, what is going on here?"

"I-I found him here," Winterpaw began fearfully, his teeth chattering. "He was-"

Flickertail snarled furiously and Winterpaw fell silent. "Such lies! You were obviously trying to kill him and make it look like an accident!"

"That's ridiculous, Flickertail." Copperstar's voice was soft, but the tone was sharp and cold. "Sunstreak is Winterpaw's kin. Why would he want to kill him? It's not like Winterpaw has anything to gain from it." Flickertail lashed his tail angrily but didn't reply. Copperstar nodded to Wildpath, who stepped forward and freed Sunstreak from the last of his bonds. Then she and Swampleg lifted his unconscious form and hurried after the rest of the Clan.

Copperstar looked back at Winterpaw once they were alone. Her expression was unreadable. "I know you didn't do anything, Winterpaw." The golden leader murmured. "Sunstreak will tell us that much when he wakes up."

_If he wakes up._ Winterpaw thought ominously. But he followed his leader back to camp.

---

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Copperstar's summoning rang throughout the clearing, though it wasn't necessary. News of Sunstreak's condition had spread, and many cats had already been waiting beneath the High Branch for their leader to explain. Once the last few stragglers found a place beneath the branch, Copperstar started to address the Clan:

"Cats of ShadowClan, I'm sorry to announce that Sunstreak was injured today on the way back from the Gathering. It is unclear what happened, but he seems to have gotten into some sort of accident-"

"It was no accident!" Flickertail raised his voice above the leader's. "It was that demon apprentice! He was trying to kill Sunstreak, his own kin!"

Outraged yowls came from every cat at Flickertail's outburst, some defending and some accusing Winterpaw. To the white tom's dismay, most cats seemed ready to believe that he was capable of such a despicable act. Whistlepaw pressed close against his brother's flank, challenging any cat to try and harm him. Copperstar was screeching for silence, but Flickertail and Swampleg were in control now, working the Clan up against Winterpaw.

"STOP!" To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Copperstar's voice that finally sounded above the others, but Foxmask's. The young ginger warrior had lept to her feet next to a rather startled Wildpath and was glaring furiously at Flickertail. "You aren't leader here, Flickertail! Now sit down, shut up, and stop making a fool of yourself!"

The Clan stared back at the ginger she-cat, and she sat down again in embarrassment. Wildpath gave her an affectionate lick, murmuring something in her ear. Flickertail, still standing in the middle of all the excited ShadowClan cats, opened and closed his mouth in disbelief a few times before sitting heavily. His tail twitched more than usual and he started whispering hurriedly into Swampleg's ear.

Copperstar let her angry gaze sweep across the clearing before continuing, "Thank you, Foxmask. As I was saying, Sunstreak was in an accident on the way back from the Gathering and will be recovering in Dreamstep's den for a while. Until then, Wildpath will be acting as deputy."

Excited murmurs passed around the clearing as the young she-cat nodded her acceptance. "I'll do my best, Copperstar." Wildpath mewed solemnly

With that, the meeting broke up and each cat went into their separate groups to gossip. Foxmask congratulated Wildpath quickly, then dashed over to where Winterpaw and Whistlepaw were sitting. She pressed her muzzle anxiously against Winterpaw's. "I'm sorry…Flickertail gets me so fired up sometimes! You should hear the way he talks in the Warrior's den. As if he owns the place!" She kneaded the ground angrily with her paws.

"I can't believe Copperstar isn't going to punish him for speaking out like that!" Whistlepaw hissed. His tail was still wrapped protectively around his brother, who was staring at the ground dejectedly.

"Hey, cheer up, Winterpaw." Foxmask purred, nuzzling him again. "Once Sunstreak wakes up, he'll tell everyone it was just an accident and you had nothing to do with it."

"But it wasn't an accident." His voice sounded alien and dethatched to him, as though some other cat was speaking. But Winterpaw looked up into Foxmask's beautiful amber eyes and whispered to her and his brother, "Flickertail and Swampleg were trying to kill him. Coming back from the Gathering I noticed that Sunstreak and the two of them were missing, and when I tried to find them I saw Flickertail and Swampleg watching Sunstreak struggling and dying."

Whistlepaw and Foxmask stared at him as if he had just sprouted an extra head or two. "But…But why would anyone want to kill Sunstreak?" Foxmask meowed, puzzled. "He's never done anything for anyone to hold a grudge against him…"

"Unless they want to be deputy themselves!" Whistlepaw snarled. "Remember that story that the elders tell about Tigerstar? He killed the deputy of ThunderClan so he would be made deputy himself, then tried to kill the leader! When he was exiled he took over ShadowClan and the tried to take over the whole forest." His blue eyes darted from his brother to the young warrior. "What if Flickertail's planning to kill Copperstar next?"

"We shouldn't spread rumors." Winterpaw urged. "I don't know if they were really even trying to kill Sunstreak. Besides, if we start telling tales about them and they turn out to be false, then we're no better than when they spread rumors about me." Whistlepaw didn't look convinced, but he said nothing further on the subject, only turned sharply away and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

Foxmask pressed against Winterpaw encouragingly. "I know you didn't do anything wrong. When Sunstreak wakes up maybe he'll say this was all just a big misunderstanding."

"I hope you're right, Foxmask." Winterpaw sighed. He bid her good night and went to curl up in the apprentice den.

---

Seven sunsets passed and still Sunstreak didn't wake up. Dreamstep continued to report that the deputy had many cuts all over his body, and most of them were infected. For some reason he never seemed to have the right herb in his store, even if he could swear to StarClan he'd just collected some the day before. Winterpaw visited him whenever he could, but there wasn't much he could do. Most of the Clan was giving up hope that Sunstreak would ever recover.

Winterpaw was having trouble concentrating on his training with Sunstreak's condition nagging at the back of his mind. He was clumsy and unenthusiastic, an unwelcome change from his usual ready-to-learn self. Copperstar was sympathetic, but that didn't make her lighten up on Winterpaw at all. She still had high hopes for the young white tom, no matter what the rest of her Clan thought.

"Stop worrying so much, Winterpaw." Whistlepaw told him warmly one day as they were lounging around outside the apprentice den. "Sunstreak will wake up, and when he does he'll tell everyone what really happened."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Winterpaw wailed. This one question had been eating at him for as long as Sunstreak had been in the Medicine Cat's den. "What if he…Dies?"

Whistlepaw's expression turned grave. "Even if he dies, Copperstar still can't blame you without any real proof. As long as you haven't done anything, then there's no way anyone can punish you."

Just then, Dreamstep hurried out into the clearing and made straight for Copperstar's den. The eyes of every cat in the Clan followed him until he disappeared into the leader's den under high branch. Whistlepaw and Winterpaw exchanged a glance, then bounded across the clearing. They stopped just outside the den and perked up their ears to listen.

"…fever has broken." Dreamstep was meowing. "It's taken a long time, but I think he'll make a full recovery."

"Is he ready to talk yet?" Copperstar asked anxiously. Her voice sounded strained. Winterpaw hadn't realized that the noble leader was just as worried about her trustworthy deputy as everyone else. She always seemed so calm about everything.

"I don't think so." The Medicine Cat said after a short pause. "He still needs to sleep for a while."

"Alright. I'll announce this to the Clan." The two apprentices heard a rustling sound as Copperstar stood up from her bed and started out of the den. Hurriedly they scrambled away from the tree so as not to let anyone know that they'd been eavesdropping. A moment later Copperstar emerged from her den with Dreamstep and leapt onto the High Branch, giving the usual summoning.

"Dreamstep has just informed me that Sunstreak will make a full recovery." The ShadowClan leader announced once the Clan had assembled. "He should be back on his feet in just a matter of days." Happy yowls went up from the Clan, the loudest from Winterpaw, Whistlepaw and Foxmask. Flickertail, however, didn't look happy at all. Winterpaw even noticed he looked a little scared. As Copperstar jumped off the High Branch, he leaned over and whispered something urgently in Swampleg's ear. Winterpaw knew they were up to something, but he decided to just wait until Sunstreak told everyone what really happened.

--

_I couldn't see anything. Everywhere I looked was the same impenetrable pitch black darkness. I stared around for a while and eventually noticed a small light in the distance. It was coming closer. Whatever it was, I decided to meet it._

_As I got closer, I saw it was another cat bounding towards me. He was a huge tom, all white with jet-black paws. I realized immediately that it must be Blackstar, on of my ancestors. Thick muscles rippled under his starry coat. "Greetings, Winterpaw." He rumbled when he was close enough for me to hear him. "I am Blackstar, a leader of ShadowClan from very long ago."  
_

"_A-Am I dreaming? Are you from StarClan?" I asked nervously. Usually only leaders and Medicine Cats were able to meet StarClan in their dreams. _

"_Yes. I have something very important to tell you," The legendary leader meowed. "There are traitors in ShadowClan, cut from the same evil as Tigerstar was. Your kin is in danger."_

"_You mean Sunstreak?" I mewed. Blackstar didn't answer. He started to fade a bit, only a faint outline still visible in darkness. "Wait! Don't go! Tell me what you mean!" But he was already gone. Suddenly whatever ground I had been standing on disappeared and I dropped into the darkness._

--

"Winterpaw! Wake up!" Whistlepaw was meowing, shaking his brother. Winterpaw sat up quickly in his nest, shaking and staring into his brother's worried blue eyes. "What's wrong, Winterpaw? You were muttering in your sleep and thrashing around."

Suddenly the weight of his dream settled down on Winterpaw. "We've got to go help Sunstreak." Without waiting for Whistlepaw's response, he jumped out of his nest and disappeared out of the den. Confused, Whistlepaw followed close behind. The two brothers streaked across the camp silently but stopped as they approached Dreamstep's den and heard voices.

"…So you can forget about being deputy, Flickertail." Sunstreak rasped. "I'm going right now to Copperstar's den to tell her what you did."

Flickertail's reply was to soft to hear, and the brother apprentices leaned in closer, straining their ears to hear what Sunstreak said next.

"In your dreams…I know what you've been planning with Swampleg…Trying to frame Winterpaw…it ends now." Sunstreak's bed creaked as he stood up, getting ready to find Copperstar. However, before he could go further than his own bed Winterpaw and Whistlepaw heard a heavy thud, and an angry yowl which quickly turned to a scream of pain. Then there was silence.

Winterpaw and Whistlepaw burst into the den. Flickertail was crouched over the unmoving Sunstreak. Blood soaked the ground around them, lapping at Flickertail's paws. The dark brown tom looked up at the two apprentices, and an evil look crossed his eye. "Perfect timing, demon. Good luck wriggling your way out of this one." With that, he crashed through the wall of the hollow and disappeared into the forest. Without hesitation, Whistlepaw sprang after him, leaving Winterpaw alone with his dead uncle.

----

Poor Sunstreak. He would have made a great leader some day.

Things are getting heavyyyyyyyy. How will Winterpaw get out of this bind?

Sorry it's taken so long to get up this chapter. I'm a very forgetful person, and sophomore year is harder than all my junior friends say it should be.

Anyway, please review.


	9. Chapter Seven: The Good Left Undone

AN: Sorry if I make any discreet Catcher in the Rye references. We just finished reading it in English, and now I can't stop _thinking _in stream of conscience.

Also, thanks to the amazing artists known as Rise Against, for coming up so often in my iTunes while I'm typing that I had to name a chapter after one of their songs. You guys rock.

----

Chapter Seven: The Good Left Undone

Winterpaw stood rooted to the spot where his brother had left him for what seemed like an eternity. His uncle's glazed eyes stared right through him, as if the white apprentice wasn't even there. Sunstreak's soul had long since departed for StarClan, and there was no way Winterpaw could follow him.

After many long minutes, Copperstar shouldered her way into the clearing, her golden eyes blazing like all the anger of StarClan themselves. "What have you done _now,_ Winterpaw?" She snapped coldly. There was no sarcasm in her voice, only the need to know exactly what had happened to her deputy.

Before Winterpaw could answer, however, Swampleg squirmed his way past Copperstar. His eyes widened in fake anguish when he laid eyes on the body of Sunstreak. Winterpaw would have been enraged to see what a phony (AN: JD Salinger whyyyy) Swampleg was, but he was too shocked to react to anything right then. "Sunstreak is dead! Winterpaw has murdered Sunstreak!" The mottled tom wailed, loud enough for the whole camp to hear. Cries of distress and anger could be heard from the camp, where Winterpaw guessed most of the Clan was waiting.

Copperstar turned slowly on Swampleg, and the fear in his eyes turned to real terror. "Swampleg, I believe I am the leader of this Clan." She hissed softly. "I also believe that I told everyone to wait in the main clearing until _I_ sort things out. That includes _you!_" She thrust her battle-scarred muzzle into the face of the other cat, and with a squeal of terror he scurried out of the den like the rat he was.

Something snapped in Winterpaw's head and he blurted out, "It was Flickertail! Whistlepaw went after him! You have to go after him; he won't stop until he's deputy!"

The leader didn't respond right away, only moved closer to her fallen deputy. She lowered her nose to Sunstreak's blood-soaked paws and sniffed gently. "There is dark tabby fur snagged on his claws…Not white fur." Copperstar murmured, mostly to herself. Winterpaw cocked his head to one side curiously. Without warning, the golden leader sprang up and yowled, "Wildpath!"

Within the minute, Wildpath bounded into the clearing. She very carefully averted her eyes from Sunstreak's body, and addressed her leader, "What's going on, Copperstar?"

"I need you to out into the forest and find Flickertail." Copperstar ordered. "He's the one that murdered Sunstreak, and he's run off somewhere. I need to stay here and calm the Clan." Wildpath nodded briskly and jumped through the hole in the hollow wall that Flickertail had escaped through earlier. Copperstar whisked around without another word and disappeared into the main camp.

Winterpaw heard her summons from where he still stood rooted in the medicine den, but he made no move to answer them. The voices from the clearing were muffled and far away; a different world from where the scared young cat stood with his fallen uncle. There was anger and bloodlust in that world, while here their was only pain.

"Winterpaw?" The white tom jumped at the sound of Foxmask, quiet as her mew had been. She was slipping carefully into the medicine den, and distraught as he was Winterpaw couldn't help but notice how beautiful her pelt looked in the dim first lights of dawn. Her amber eyes shone with concern, but her voice was steady when she meowed, "Copperstar told me to fetch you. Are you alright?"

"…I don't want them to see me." Even his own voice sounded detached, Winterpaw thought. "They won't believe me. They never have."

"They will if Copperstar backs you up." Foxmask insisted. She moved closer and gently guided him towards where the rest of the Clan was gathered. "And I'll stand by you even if she doesn't."

Piercing glares met them as they entered the clearing. They cut through Winterpaw's thin pelt like claws, making him feel week and venerable. No cat in this clearing wanted to trust anything Winterpaw would say; they were much more inclined to listen to a respectable warrior like Flickertail.

Copperstar cleared her throat when she saw Winterpaw had entered. "There is a traitor roaming our forest. Flickertail is the one who murdered Sunstreak, and say what you will about Winterpaw, but Flickertail is the one we need to take down." Her cold yellow gaze swept across the clearing like a hawk, and the whispers that had started immediately stopped. "Make no mistake: Flickertail is an enemy of this Clan, and should be captured or killed without hesitation."

Winterpaw saw Swampleg lean over and whisper something urgently to Birdcall. The thin black she-cat nodded subtly and kneaded the ground with her front paws, waiting for Copperstar to call the meeting to a close. Winterpaw forced the fur along his spine not to rise as an ominous shiver went through him. Foxmask pressed close, comforting him with her warm presence.

Before Copperstar could end the meeting, however, Wildpath hurried into the camp and skidded to a halt before High Branch. "Copperstar, I've lost his scent!" She wailed. "It looks like he's crossed into RiverClan territory, but I can't be sure."

"What about Whistlepaw?" Winterpaw asked without thinking. "Did you see him out there?"

Wildpath looked confused. "No, I didn't see Whistlepaw. Why, is he out in the forest too?"

Like a rocket, Winterpaw shot out of the clearing into the forest. If Whistlepaw still wasn't back, he had to be in trouble, and Flickertail didn't exactly seem above killing apprentices. It was a long time before Winterpaw realized he had no idea where he was going, and only when he heard pawsteps behind him did he slow down. Foxmask had followed him from camp, and slowed down to meet him.

"Winterpaw, you can't go flying off like that!" She scolded. "We have to pick up their scent. Come on." She led the way through the brush and Winterpaw followed silently. Soon enough, they caught a whiff of Flickertail and Whistlepaw. They made slow progress following the trail, as Foxmask planted herself in front of Winterpaw and led the way so that he couldn't bolt off again. The trail did indeed lead towards RiverClan territory, but like Wildpath had Foxmask soon lost track of the scent.

"Now what?" Winterpaw growled as frustration gnawed at his belly like an angry badger. "They could be anywhere. Whistlepaw would follow him all the way to the _mountains_ if he had to-" But Foxmask flicked her tail across his muzzle, signaling him to be silent. She started to slink silently through the sparse undergrowth, and Winterpaw followed obediently. Pricking his ears forward, he too picked up the sounds of something shuffling around not far ahead. As they crept closer, Winterpaw picked up a familiar scent and abandoned all caution to jump out at where Whistlepaw was snuffling around at the fallen pine needles.

Whistlepaw leapt back with a startled hiss, his ears drawn back and claws unsheathed. Quickly though he recognized his brother, and his fierce look turned to one of exasperation. "Well what was _that _for, Winterpaw? Dear StarClan, you nearly scared me out of my fur." Winterpaw didn't answer, only pressed against his brother as if they hadn't seen each other for moons.

"Have you found any sign of Flickertail?" Foxmask mewed worriedly, poking her nose at the forest floor as well. "We lost his scent back there."

The dark ginger apprentice shook his head. "No, he outran me easily. It looked like he was heading for RiverClan, but I can't be sure." He pawed at a clump of moss thoughtfully. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to check. What do you think, Winterpaw?"

"What?" Winterpaw hadn't been listening at all. His thoughts were too preoccupied with the knowledge that though his brother was still safe, his uncle was dead and the murderer still stalked the forest.

Foxmask rolled her eyes and draped her tail over Winterpaw's shoulders, leading him towards the boarder with RiverClan. "We're going to check out the RiverClan boarder. With any luck, we'll pick up Flickertail's scent again."

However, as they neared the boarder, the overwhelming stench of the thunderpath blocked out any other scents they may have found. They stepped lightly as they approached the shiny black expanse, wary of the sounds of Twolegs yowling at each other. They were gathered around a monster, leaning against it and waving something that looked like burning reeds at each other.

Foxmask wrinkled her nose at the smell of the smoke, hissing, "What in StarClan's name are they _doing?_"

"Looks like they're sucking on burning twigs, or something…" Whistlepaw murmured. The three young cats crouched in silence at the edge of the thunderpath, fascinated by the otherworldly antics of the Twolegs. The smell of the smoke wreathed around them, but after a few moments they didn't mind so much.

They had only been watching the Twolegs for a few minutes when Winterpaw noticed his vision was a little blurry. "Hey…Is anyone else starting to feel kind of lightheaded?" Neither of his companions replied right away, but after a few heartbeats they both mewed in agreement. "No one's here but these Twolegs, and it looks like they're getting back into their monster now anyway. We should go back-"

"There!" Whistlepaw screeched. Winterpaw followed his gaze and saw a dark tabby cat on the other side, illuminated by the glow of the monster's eyes as it rumbled to life. Before he could stop him, Whistlepaw streaked out onto the hard black surface with a yowl of fury. The shadow disappeared into the bushes on the RiverClan side, but Whistlepaw didn't slow down.

"Whistlepaw, be careful!" Foxmask screamed as the ginger apprentice bolted right in front of the monster's paws. The monster paid him no mind though, and it was moving too slowly to be any threat anyway. The Twolegs inside it seemed to be arguing over something, and the monster seemed at a loss for what to do while its masters fought.

Winterpaw was preparing to leap out after his brother when suddenly the monster seemed to make up its mind. He watched in horror as the monster swerved suddenly one way, and then the other, and Whistlepaw disappeared with a strangled cry beneath its heavy paws.

----

I'm so sorry. For not updating, and for hurting my own favorite character just as I finally do.

This is about four pages of angst on my computer. Ohhh boy. As the title suggests, this chapter goes great with Rise Against songs.

Please review~


	10. Chapter Eight: Conspiracy Theories

Chapter Eight: Conspiracy Theories

"_Whistlepaw!_" Winterpaw screamed and onto the thunderpath as the monster swerved away again and zoomed away out of sight. He didn't even hear Foxmask's warning cry; the sound of his brother's wail was still echoing in his ears. All too soon he reached the spot where his brother lay, mangled and broken almost beyond recognition. His small ginger frame was shattered and flattened and his sightless blue eyes bulged in their sockets. Blood pooled around him, still warm, lapping at Winterpaw's paws. Any hope left in Winterpaw's heart vanished. Whistlepaw, his brother, the only cat who had stood by him from the beginning, the cat who had killed a den mate for him, was dead.

The thought was too much for Winterpaw to bear. He crouched, shivering, beside his brother's lifeless body and wailed like a kit. Nothing mattered anymore now that both Sunstreak and Whistlepaw were dead. The only two cats who had ever shown Winterpaw any kindness were gone. What was the point in continuing his training if no one would be there to praise him? If no one would shout his warrior name? If no one would ever accept him as a warrior at all?

Something warm brushed against his ear, but Winterpaw didn't look up. He half expected it to be Flickertail, here to finish the job. But then Foxmask's voice whispered in his ear, "We have to take him back to the Clan."

"What's the point?" Winterpaw sobbed. "He's gone. Whistlepaw's gone. Sunstreak's gone. The only cats who ever gave a rat's tail about me are gone!" He wailed again, hoping if he screeched long enough he'd cough up his heart and die as well.

Instead of comforting him, Foxmask cuffed him around the head, hard. Winterpaw fell back on his rump, staring into the she-cat's angry eyes in bewilderment. "What about me? I've always cared about you, Winterpaw!" She snarled. "I've always tried to help you! I've always wanted you to grow up and be the best warrior you could be! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

Winterpaw's mouth opened and closed as he floundered for words. In his overwhelming grief, he had completely forgotten about how much Foxmask meant to him. It was true; she wasn't even kin, and yet she had always gone out of her way to help him and tell him warrior tales and practice battle moves with him. Winterpaw would never be able to express in words how much this all meant to him, and she didn't seem to want to wait for him to try. Instead, Foxmask whipped around angrily and raced away, leaving Winterpaw alone with his dead brother.

"_Now_ you've lost everyone, haven't you?" A voice hissed from behind him. Winterpaw hissed and jumped around to face Flickertail, who was emerging again from the reeds on RiverClan territory. "I knew you were mouse-brained, but I never thought you stupid enough to actually chase away the last cat you love."

The word 'love' made Winterpaw flinch, but his mew was strong when he replied, "And I'm surprised you had the guts to finish off Sunstreak yourself, instead of having someone else do your dirty work as usual!"

Flickertail hissed in fury and jumped at Winterpaw, but the apprentice slipped between his paws at the last second and Flickertail crashed on the hard thunderpath behind him. But he recovered quicker than Winterpaw had expected, and suddenly Winterpaw found himself pinned down to the thunderpath with Flickertail's full weight upon him. Claws as sharp as thorns ripped into his shoulders and Winterpaw screamed in agony.

"What ever mad you think you had a chance against me?" Flickertail hissed in Winterpaw's ear, his breath foul against his face. "You're scrawny, you're weak, you're stupid, and you're unloved. You're nothing. Not even StarClan loves you."

"You're wrong!" Winterpaw wailed, trying to convince himself as much as Flickertail. It was true, though. Flickertail was a seasoned warrior with years of battle training. What did Winterpaw have? He had a dead brother, parents that hated him, and a Clan that didn't want him. _What's the point? I'm tired of this…_ Winterpaw thought bitterly. _Why should I have to put up with this anymore? _He let himself go limp under the warrior's claws and waited to be finished off.

Before the final blow came, something rustled in the bushes on the RiverClan boarder. Flickertail looked around and Winterpaw felt the weight on top of him lessen. Suddenly, the ancient desire to survive that lives in every animal kicked in. Winterpaw shot out from under his enemy's paws and barreled into the bushes on his own territory. His paws didn't let him stop running until he had crashed into another cat. It was Redpaw, of all cats.

"Winterpaw! Thank StarClan I found you!" the medicine cat apprentice sighed with relief. "I slipped away from the Clan when Copperstar was talking to them. Have you found Flickertail?" His eyes grew dark and he spat out the name like a curse. Winterpaw nodded; he was too confused and shocked to say anything. "Well, let's go get him!"

The two apprentices crept carefully through the undergrowth until they reached the thunderpath again, where Winterpaw pointed with his nose to where Flickertail was talking to a group of RiverClan cats. Redpaw twitched his ears and hissed, "What is _that_ all about?"

"…streak is dead, and the only witness left might as well be. We can go in for Copperstar now." Flickertail was meowing. "Remember that some of my warriors will be helping us too, so—"

One of the RiverClan warriors, a savage-looking she-cat called Ripfang growled, "Are you sure this will work? If it becomes a losing battle, we won't stick around and take the blame." The other RiverClanners nodded agreement. There were five of them, four warriors including Ripfang, and one very nervous looking apprentice. Winterpaw recognized him as Fishpaw, Shimmerstar's own apprentice.

Flickertail lashed his tail, angered that these allies didn't trust his power. "All will go according the plan. With the whole Clan out looking for Sunstreak's killer, Copperstar will be almost alone in the camp. She hasn't yet named a deputy, so taking over the Clan will be easy…We could be done already, if you all hadn't been so late. Did Shimmerstar hold you up?"

A huge gray tom laughed sarcastically. "I've got Shimmerstar wrapped around my finger. Anyone can see she's got a head full of feathers. It's her _sister_ we had to convince. That's why I brought Fishpaw, so we looked like a boarder patrol." He nudged the apprentice roughly and he nodded nervously.

Redpaw gasped. "That's Ashtree, the deputy of RiverClan! He and Flickertail must have teamed up to help drive out both their leaders!" Winterpaw barely heard him; he was noticing Ripfang sniffing around Whistlepaw's corpse. He jumped when Redpaw nudged him to get his attention. "Come on! We've got to go warn Copperstar!"

"But Whistlepaw—"

"We can come back for him later! Come _on!_" The big red tom barreled off back towards the camp. Winterpaw shot one last anguished look back at his brother's body and then took off after his kin.

---

The camp was practically deserted when the two apprentices ran into the main clearing. The only cat out and about was Dreamstep, pacing back and forth across the clearing, and the only sound was kits mewling in the nursery. Every warrior was out looking for Flickertail, or joining Flickertail, as the case may be.

Redpaw didn't stop to talk to his mentor, he made a beeline straight for Copperstar's den, Winterpaw following close on his heels. Copperstar was in her den, clawing angrily at her bedding. She looked up expectantly when the two apprentices entered, but her face fell a little when she saw who it was. "What is it? Winterpaw, did you find him?"

"We found him alright." Redpaw growled. "He's over by the thunderpath, meeting with—" Before Redpaw could finish, a screech came from the clearing. The three cats in Copperstar's den raced to the main camp, where Flickertail had begun his attack on ShadowClan.

----

Kinda short, this one. Only three pages in Word. I'm really playing this story by ear at this point. I really don't even know how it will end.  
Anyway, enjoy chapter eight. Chapter nine should be up in a few days…I promise.


	11. Chapter Nine: Two Sons

Chapter Nine: Two Sons

The small defense left in the camp was easily defeated, as it consisted only of Birdcall, Copperstar, and the apprentices. Birdcall, of course, joined the attack the minute it stared. The group of rebels quickly surrounded the small band of loyal ShadowClan cats. They pressed together, hissing at their opponents.

"You traitors!" Blazepaw, Redpaw's brother and Sunstreak's only daughter yowled. "You fox-dung! How could you attack your own Clan?!"

Swampleg broke from the encircling attackers and pinned the bright fiery young she-cat to the ground. "You'd best learn to shut your mouth around our new leader!" he snarled in her face, sinking his claws into her shoulders. Blazepaw didn't flinch though, only spat on his nose. The mottled warrior drew back with a hiss and raised his paw to strike her.

Flickertail pushed him off Blazepaw. "Don't bother, Swampleg." He rumbled. "She's as worthless as her father. We can easily deal with her and her siblings later." Swampleg reluctantly climbed off Blazepaw, who shook herself off defiantly and went to stand by Redpaw and Cracklepaw, her brothers.

Unfazed by the defeat of her warriors, Copperstar stepped forward with her head held high. "I am the leader of ShadowClan, Flickertail. Not you, and you never will be." Her mew was quiet but powerful, with all the fury of StarClan behind her. "Take your band of rouges and get out of my camp. If you are ever found on ShadowClan territory again, you will be killed."

Flickertail and his group laughed scornfully and Copperstar raised her haunches warningly. "You don't understand that you've already lost, Copperstar." Flickertail jeered. "_You_ get off of _my_ territory, and maybe I'll let you live."

The only reply Copperstar gave was to launch herself at the larger warrior and barrel him to the ground. Flickertail yowled in surprise and lashed his claws at her, but the leader ignored the blows and raked her own claws down his back. However, before she could do anything else Birdcall entered the fray and drove her head into the leader's stomach. Copperstar fell back, winded, and Flickertail took his chance. He dove at Copperstar and sank his fangs into her throat. Copperstar trashed wildly for a few heartbeats, then became eerily still.

Flickertail stepped back and raised his blood-soaked muzzle high. "ShadowClan has a new leader!" He yowled. His companions quickly took up the cry. Darkpaw and Flyingpaw, Flickertail's kits, joined in as well. Of course they would side with their parents, even if it went against everything they knew.

"Over my dead body!" Wildpath seemed to come out of no where. She slammed head-long into Flickertail, bowling him over and pinning him into the ground. Behind her came Lightfoot, Flashfire and Brightsong, the warriors who had gone to search for Flickertail in the forest. Though they were still grossly outnumbered, these newcomers set upon their enemies like flies to crowfood. Soon the apprentices joined in, save for Winterpaw, who stayed rooted to the spot.

"Winterpaw, _move!_" Flashfire grunted. She shouldered into him, pushing him out of the way of where Lightfoot grappled with Ripfang. Winterpaw stumbled back and watched the furious she-cats drive the RiverClan intruder from the camp. Then Flashfire wheeled around, fury in her eyes, and jumped at another enemy. She wouldn't stop until her beloved Sunstreak was avenged.

Meanwhile, Winterpaw noticed that the two most important cats in the battle were missing: Copperstar and Flickertail. Copperstar must have awakened from the trance of losing a life…By why wasn't she here fighting with the Clan? Had Flickertail gotten to her again? Wildpath was fighting Birdcall now, so Flickertail must have escaped her. Then Winterpaw saw a familiar tail dissepearing into the leader's den. He bounded over.

"Tell me, how many lives to you have now? Five? Four?" Flickertail was jeering. Winterpaw peeked his head in and saw Copperstar crouched in her nest with cobwebs on her neck. Dreamstep was bristling next to her, more cobwebs wrapped around his paw.

"StarClan will never except you as leader if you take it by force, Flickertail." The medicine cat snarled. "They will never welcome you to their ranks!"

Flickertail's laugh was harsh and sarcastic, with a hint of insanity hidden deep within. "You think I'm worried about StarClan? I don't need StarClan to be leader. All I need is to kill Copperstar…As many times as it takes." He launched himself at the leader, but Dreamstep jumped in his way, taking the blow instead of Copperstar. Flickertail pinned the medicine cat instead, who was writhing beneath him. "Fine! I don't need you either." He raised his paw for a killing blow.

Before Winterpaw knew what he was doing, he launched himself across the den and landed square on Flickertail's back. He dug the claws of all four paws into the warrior's back and buried his teeth in his scruff. Flickertail screeched in surprise and fury and reared back on his hind paws, allowing Dreamstep to squirm away. Winterpaw held on tight to his oppent's back, until Flickertail rolled over on the ground, knocking the wind out of the white apprentice.

"You little _demon!"_ Flickertail spat, towering over Winterpaw. "When will you learn to give up?!" He leapt at Winterpaw, claws extended, but Winterpaw rolled out of the way and watched Flickertail crash into the sandy floor. Then he ran in and swiped at the warrior's exposed flank, just as he had once done to Copperstar in training. Flickertail got to his paws shakily and tried to retaliate, but Winterpaw jumped back before he could.

Copperstar's next creaked as she struggled to find her paws. "I have to help him!" She hissed, but Dreamstep pushed her down again.

"This is Winterpaw's battle now, Copperstar." The medicine cat meowed gently. "Besides, it'll take some time for you to recover from losing that life. You'd be no help to Winterpaw anyway." The leader snorted and sat back to watch.

Winterpaw had managed to pin Flickertail down now, and though the warrior was much bigger, Winterpaw's strength kept him down. He sliced his hind claws through Flickertail's soft belly fur, trying to ignore the blows landing on his ears and shoulders. Soon Flickertail was able to overpower him though, throwing the apprentice into the wall of the den. Winterpaw slumped to the ground, dazed.

"You are such a nuisance." Flickertail growled, advancing on the helpless apprentice. "That's all you've ever been. You have no place in the new ShadowClan." Winterpaw closed his eyes as Flickertail jumped and waited for the worst.

But the end didn't come. Instead Winterpaw heard Flickertail shriek in anger. He opened one eye nervously and to his astonishment saw none other than Barkpelt standing over Flickertail, who was unconscious.

"B-Barkpelt!" Winterpaw exclaimed in relief. "Thank StarClan…"

Barkpelt turned slowly to face his son. Cold hatred burned in his gaze, and without warning he rushed at Winterpaw, lashing out with both front paws. Winterpaw squealed and ducked out of the way, only barely avoiding the killer blow.

"Barkpelt, what are you doing?!" Dreamstep yowled. "He's your son!"

"He's no son of mine." Barkpelt spat. "He's an abomination, and I'm finally going to

destroy the demon I brought into this world." He attacked his son again, knocking Winterpaw's paws out from under him with one swipe and pinning him down. Winterpaw felt teeth meet his neck and cried out.

Stars exploded before Winterpaw's eyes, but this time they weren't in his head. Light flooded the den and Barkpelt was knocked off Winterpaw by some unseen force. A third cat was standing protectively over Winterpaw. His ginger fur glowed white-hot like a flame and anger blazed in his ice blue eyes. It was Whistlepaw!

"I'll never let any cat hurt Winterpaw." Whistlepaw's voice boomed around the hollow, echoing off the walls until it sounded as if a thousand cats said it with him. "Be that cat an enemy or a member of my own Clan."

Barkpelt shrank away from the heat of Whistlepaw's rage as if burned. "How-Why-When did you _die?!"_ He wailed. Whistlepaw didn't respond, only advanced on his father, pushing him further back. It was then that Winterpaw saw his chance. He bundled his legs below him and leaped into the air, flying over his brother and landing knocking Barkpelt to the ground.

"I don't want to be your son anymore." Winterpaw hissed, then plunged his teeth into Barkpelt's throat. Barkpelt screamed once, then lay still as the blood poured from his neck. Winterpaw kept his teeth clamped down on his father's throat long after he was dead, afraid to let go and face what came next.

Finally Winterpaw felt a warm pelt brush his flank. He looked up and saw his brother standing beside him, love and sadness in his eyes. "Thank you so much, Whistlepaw." Winterpaw mewed, his voice shaking. "You shouldn't have died in the first place…"

Whistlepaw shook his head. "It was my own fault I died. Don't blame yourself." He soothed. He rasped his tongue over Winterpaw's ears. Winterpaw felt the sting of some of his scratches fade away. "I'll always watch over you, Winterpaw, even when you don't know it. I'll always keep my promise." The dead apprentice gave his brother one last loving look, then faded away.

---

I love Whistlepaw so much. X3

Anyway, that's one enemy down, but the battle is far from over! Stay tuned for chapter ten.


	12. Chapter Ten: Couldn't be Happier

Chapter Ten: Couldn't be Happier

"How _sweet._" Winterpaw stiffened. Flickertail was awake. "How heart-warmingly _sweet._ The brother _you_ killed came to help you kill your own father!"

"That's enough." Copperstar rose to her paws, this time ignoring the protest Dreamstep mewed. "Flickertail, you are defeated. You have lost this battle."

Just as she said this, Wildpath thrust her way into the den. "Copperstar, the RiverClan cats fled for home and we captured the traitors!"

Flickertail hissed, but didn't fight back as Copperstar and Wildpath led him out into the clearing. Winterpaw limped after them, though after he'd taken a few step Dreamstep came to support him as he walked. Winterpaw was surprised at how many cats had fought for Flickertail. Birdcall sat in front of the traitors, one ear torn and ragged but her head held high, even in defeat. Darkpaw and Flyingpaw crouched next to their mother, trembling under the glares of their Clanmates. Silkwing was bent over Swampleg, who lay unmoving on the ground, and Kernalpaw and Seedpaw were huddled together a tail length away. Ripfang was on the ground not far away from the ShadowClan cats. One of her legs jutted out at an awkward angle, explaining why she had not fled with her companions.

Redpaw looked up from where he was tending to a long gash on Lightfoot's side. His eyes brightened when he saw his father's murderer captured, and he whispered something to Blazepaw excitedly.

"Go see Redpaw about that limp of yours." Dreamstep mewed, nudging Winterpaw towards the medicine cat apprentice. Winterpaw stumbled over to Redpaw, who finished with Lightfoot and started sniffing over Winterpaw's wounds. As he started to put cobwebs over the gash on Winterpaw's leg, Copperstar climbed up to High Branch and gave the traditional summons, though there was no need; everyone was already assembled.

"Cats of ShadowClan-" Copperstar began, though she was cut off when another cat hurdled through the entrance into the clearing. Every cat bristled and turned to face this new intruder, but it was only Foxmask.

"Winterpaw!" Foxmask yowled, not realizing what was going on. She dashed over to the white apprentice and pressed her muzzle against his cheek. "Winterpaw, I didn't mean anything I said. I know you care about me. I-"

"I know, Foxmask." Winterpaw purred, licking her flank. "It's been a hard day for all of us. But I think we should talk later." Foxmask tilted her head to one side, confused. She jumped when Copperstar cleared her throat.

"May I continue, Foxmask?" The leader purred good-humoredly. She looked tired as anything, but her eyes sparkled with laughter. Foxmask nodded in embarrassment and sat down hard next to Winterpaw, who started to groom her ruffled fur comfortingly.

"As I was saying," Copperstar continued. "Cats of ShadowClan, Flickertail has betrayed us, and because of it we have lost many good cats. Flickertail, you will not be forgiven, but I will give your followers a chance to renounce their actions." Her gaze swept across the group of traitors.

Silkwing was the first to move. She stepped away from her dead mate and looked up at her leader pleadingly. "I never wanted to hurt you, Copperstar." She was shaking, but her mew was strong. "Swampleg talked me into it. He said I had to fight against you for the good of our kits. I know now he was wrong…" She gave Swampleg one last longing look, then went to sit next to Gingerheart, who gave her a friendly lick. Kernalpaw and Seedpaw followed her, averting their eyes from all the other cats.

"Thank you, Silkwing. ShadowClan forgives you and your kits." Copperstar mewed gently. She returned her gaze to the other cats. "What about you, Birdcall? Will you abandon your mate?"

Birdcall spat. "In your dreams, kitty. Don't think this is over."

"Very well. You are banished with Flickertail." The ShadowClan leader commanded. "Leave now and never return. If you are found again, you will be killed as enemies."

Flickertail scowled. He and Birdcall headed for the exit, but looked around when they saw Darkpaw and Flying paw weren't following them. "What are you waiting for?" Flickertail spat at his kits. "Aren't you coming?" Flyingpaw jumped and hurried to join his parents. Darkpaw however, didn't move.

"Come on, Darkpaw, let's get out of here!" Flyingpaw's voice shook. His sister didn't meet his eyes. Instead she looked up at Copperstar.

"I-I don't want to go away." Darkpaw murmured. "I want to stay with ShadowClan, even if I have to abandon my family."

Copperstar's gaze was soft. "You can stay here, Darkpaw. No one will think badly of you for turning your back on the likes of Flickertail." Relieved, the small brown apprentice ran to sit by Cracklepaw and Blazepaw. The two pressed against her comfortingly.

"Fine!" Flickertail snarled. "I don't need you. I don't need any of you. Come on, Birdcall." The broken family left the camp without a second glance.

"Flashfire, follow them and make sure they leave the territory." Copperstar ordered.

"Gladly, Copperstar." The gray she-cat raced out after them.

Finally Copperstar's gaze rested on Ripfang. "And what to do with you, Ripfang."

Ripfang spat angrily. "You can't do a thing to me. You're not my leader." She looked away and began to wash her blood-matted fur.

Copperstar stared at her a moment longer, then meowed, "Thank StarClan I'm not. We'll dress your wounds for now, but first thing tomorrow, Dreamstep, I want you to go alert Shimmerstar of what has happened. You may take an apprentice with you, though I think you should leave Redpaw here to continue attending to injuries."

"Yes, Copperstar." Dreamstep bowed his head respectfully.

"ShadowClan has suffered many loses today." Copperstar sighed. "As well as the betrayal of Flickertail and Birdcall, Swampleg, Barkpelt and Whistlepaw are dead. We-"

"_What?!_" Gingerheart yowled. Her cry was echoed by many of the other cats gathered below. "Whistlepaw and Barkpelt are _both_ dead?! How did this happen?"

"Whistlepaw was run over by a twoleg monster." Winterpaw spoke for the first time since he had left Copperstar's den. "He was hit while trying to go after Flickertail. And…And I killed Barkpelt."

Silence settled eerily over the ShadowClan camp as all eyes turned to the small white apprentice. Winterpaw stared into his mother's startled gaze, unsure of what to expect as a reaction. But it wasn't Gingerheart who spoke next; it was Silkwing.

"He's as much of a traitor as Flickertail was!" The tabby she-cat wailed. "He killed his own father! He probably killed Whistlepaw too! How could we have ever let a demon live this long right under our noses?"

"How dare you!" Foxmask leapt to Winterpaw's defense. "Winterpaw has always put his heart and soul into serving his Clan, which is more than I can say for you!"

Arguments broke out all over the clearing as each cat tried to make themselves heard. Winterpaw crouched low, trying to escape the anger that was all directed at him. He felt he should stand up for himself for once, but he didn't know how.

"ENOUGH!" Copperstar bellowed. The fighting stopped immediately under the leader's gaze. "I'll tell you what happened: Winterpaw came to my den when he saw I was missing from the battle. Flickertail was there, trying to take another life of mine while I was still recovering. Winterpaw fought against Flickertail like a warrior, until Barkpelt came and knocked Flickertail out. Barkpelt tried to kill Winterpaw, but Whistlepaw's spirit from StarClan appeared to drive Barkpelt back. That's when Winterpaw killed him."

The ShadowClan cats looked at each other, unsure of what to think of this. Most of them had never trusted Winterpaw in the first place, though not enough to attack him the way Barkpelt or Flickertail had. Despite the uneasy feelings towards the white apprentice, no other protests were made.

Copperstar broke the silence. "Though Winterpaw fought valiantly, I cannot make him a warrior today." She announced. "Winterpaw, I'm sorry, but you have only been apprenticed a moon. You have much more to learn."

Winterpaw nodded. "I understand, Copperstar."

The tunnel leading to the camp rustled and Lightfoot stepped back in. "Flickertail and Birdcall went to the RiverClan boarder." She reported. "I followed them as far as the thunderpath…Whistlepaw's body is there."

Copperstar nodded. "Yes…He will need a proper burial. Lightfoot, I hope you don't mind being sent out so much, but would you take one more cat with you and go fetch Whistlepaw?"

Lightfoot nodded and looked first at Winterpaw, but averted his gaze. He didn't need nor want to see his brother's mangled body yet again. Whistlepaw would understand. So instead Lightfoot took Gingerheart to gather up the fallen apprentice.

"Now, there is only one more ceremony…" Copperstar raised her gaze to the sky, where the sun was about half-way in its journey to sunhigh. Then she looked down on where Flashfire and Wildpath were respectfully carrying Sunstreak's body from the medicine cat's den. The former deputy's tail dragged limply through the dust and his head lolled to one side. All laughter was gone from his face, and his eyes stared blankly into the distance. The two cats carrying him laid him gently before High Branch, then stepped back with their heads bowed respectfully.

"I say these words before the body of Sunstreak, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Copperstar closed her eyes as her voice faltered. Winterpaw realized today had been especially hard on the leader. Not only had she lost many good warriors, but she had been forced to lose a life, withstand a mutiny, and replace a good and loyal friend and deputy. Finally Copperstar opened her eyes and announced, "Wildpath will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

Wildpath's eyes opened wide in astonishment. She was young, and had not yet mentored an apprentice. However, before anyone could object, Copperstar continued, "With Flickertail's betrayal, Blazepaw is left without a mentor. Wildpath, you will be Blazepaw's new mentor. Pass on all your determination and maturity to this apprentice." The young cream cat blinked twice, then nodded shakily and stepped forward to touch noses with her new apprentice. It was certainly a lot of responsibility thrust on one cat all at once, but Copperstar seemed to know that Wildpath could handle it.

"Next, Darkpaw, with…With Sunstreak's death, you are also left without a mentor." Copperstar announced. "Flashfire, you will be Darkpaw's new mentor. Pass on your spirit and passion to this apprentice."

Flashfire flicked her ears uncomfortably, and Darkpaw looked away in embarrassment. Any cat would tell that Flashfire training the kit of her mate's murderer would be hard on both cats. But Flashfire hesitated for merely a second before stepping up to meet her new apprentice. She would teach this young cat with all the wisdom and compassion that Sunstreak would have.

With that, Copperstar jumped down from High Branch, signaling the end of the meeting. Each cat went to their respective dens, too exhausted even to stay and gossip. Winterpaw was herded with a couple other cats by Dreamstep towards the medicine den to rest and recover. Foxmask followed him, though she had come too late to fight and wasn't injured.

As he followed the medicine cat to his den, Winterpaw passed by Sharpclaw and Blusterstorm carrying Barkpelt's lifeless form from Copperstar's den. The dead warrior's face was still twisted in a scowl of hatred and fury, his dull blue eyes seeming to burn even in death. Winterpaw barely suppressed a shudder and Foxmask pressed against him comfortingly.

Finally, after what seemed like a moon of horror and endless battles, Winterpaw was able to curl up in a soft moss nest in Dreamstep's den with Foxmask snuggled up against him. Even after all that had happened, Winterpaw couldn't be happier.

---

That was a long one! Lots of ceremonies and technicalities to take care of. About five pages on my computer :P

Anyway, I've got a pretty clear idea on how this will end now. I'm thinking one more chapter and an epilog that will foreshadow…A SEQUEL!!! Dun dun dunnnnn

Oh yes. I'm not done torturing poor Winterpaw just yet. Anyone else notice that I never let _anything_ go right for him? Geez.

I'm a bit worried that I haven't gotten any new reviews since Chapter six. (Chapter 8 if you go by Fanfiction's numbering) Can we fix that please? I know someone's gotta be reading this…

Let's just say for now that I won't update until I get _one_ new review, okay? I don't think that's too much to ask…However, that doesn't mean you can get off with not reviewing just because someone else already did! I love hearing what people think of my work.

So please read _and_ review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter Eleven: One Last Journey

Chapter Eleven: One Last Journey

Winterpaw was awoken from his slumber by a sharp jab in his side. He rolled over with a grumble, trying to ignore his arouser. But the prod came again, more insistent this time, so Winterpaw rolled over again and opened his eyes. Dreamstep was standing over him, his paw raised to poke again if he had to. The white apprentice blinked in the early light; the sun was only just clearing the tips of the trees. It was the second sunrise since Flickertail's banishment, and Winterpaw had slept through all of it.

"Get up, Winterpaw." Dreamstep mewed softly, so as not to wake Foxmask, still sleeping next to the apprentice. "Copperstar wants me to take you with me to RiverClan territory. We're escorting Ripfang home."

Winterpaw yawned. "Can't you take Redpaw with you?" He complained. "He's _your_ apprentice."

"Redpaw has to stay and take care of the cats still recovering." The medicine cat replied. Before Winterpaw could protest anymore, Dreamstep picked up a large squirrel and placed it in front of Winterpaw. "Here, eat this. I've already had a mouse, so I'll wait for you with Ripfang near the exit. Don't lollygag." He gave Winterpaw an affectionate flick with his tail and left the den.

It was only after the smell of the squirrel reached Winterpaw's nostrils that he realized he was starving. He finished the squirrel off quickly, gulping it down ravenously. Swiping his tongue around his mouth to get any last bits, he stood from his nest and stretched luxuriously. Full-leaf was just beginning, and even so early in the day the sun warmed Winterpaw's thin white coat. He purred. So what if he still ached a bit from the battle? Today was ripe for adventure.

Just before he left, Winterpaw licked Foxmask's ears gently. The ginger she-cat grumbled and shifted in the nest, opening one eye to gaze up at the white tom. "I'm going with Dreamstep to take the RiverClan prisoner home. We should be back before sunset…" Foxmask nodded, showing she understood, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

Winterpaw bounded out into the clearing, where Dreamstep was talking to Wildpath while Ripfang waited restlessly beside him. When the medicine cat saw Winterpaw coming, he bid farewell to the new deputy and started out of the camp without another word. Ripfang and Winterpaw hurried after him.

Dreamstep soon set a quick pace; they would need to if the ShadowClan cats were to get home before nightfall. Soon Ripfang's injured leg began to fail her, and she was forced to use Winterpaw as a crutch. Annoyance bubbled in the apprentice's stomach, but he swallowed his pride and forced himself to lead his enemy home.

They crossed the thunderpath into RiverClan territory not long after leaving the ShadowClan camp. Winterpaw shuddered as he raced across the hard black surface, picturing with every step a huge monster crushing him beneath its paws, just as Whistlepaw had been killed. Finally he was across, and they started their trek through unfamiliar territory.

"You'll have to lead the way to the camp." Dreamstep meowed matter-of-factly.

Ripfang rolled her eyes and pulled herself and Winterpaw out into the lead. "Medicine cats are all the same…Bossy furballs…"

The group made slower progress now that they were on RiverClan's land, as Ripfang couldn't move nearly as fast as Dreamstep had. Winterpaw explored the territory with his eyes, thinking about attack strategies and escape routes. There wasn't much tall plant life; mostly grass and reeds, which made better cover than trees anyway. Prey-scent filled the air, making his mouth water, even though he'd only eaten just before he left.

It was almost sunhigh before the sound of a stream ahead could be heard. "It's just up ahead." Ripfang said shortly. Winterpaw was about to ask what the camp was like, but he soon had his answer anyway. They approached a swiftly-flowing stream at a point where a smaller stream joined it. The sounds of cats could barely be heard coming from the small triangle of land between the two streams, but the thick reeds and bushes hid the camp from view. Winterpaw had to admit it was a very good place for a camp, possibly even better than the tangle of brambles that made the ShadowClan camp.

Dreamstep lead the way again, wading cautiously across the smaller stream to what seemed to be an entrance.

"I smell _ShadowClan._" A voice hissed. A gray tom stepped from the reeds, his fur bristling. "What are you doing here at our camp?!" The warrior demanded, baring his teeth.

"We've come to bring Ripfang home." Dreamstep responded calmly, unfazed by the gray warrior's aggression. "And I have news to discuss with Shimmerstar. Would you deny a medicine cat?"

Reluctantly, the gray cat stepped back and allowed the three to pass through the entrance into the camp. The other RiverClan cats stared at them as they passed, their eyes wide with surprise, but not much hostility. It was just a medicine cat and an apprentice, after all.

They passed the nursery as Ripfang led them to the leader's den. A group of kits were play wrestling outside as their mothers looked on, just as ShadowClan's kits always did. They stopped suddenly as the unfamiliar cats passed, their eyes huge in amazement.

"Mama?" One a small tortoiseshell she-kit asked her mother. "Why are that tom's eyes red? He looks weird!" Winterpaw felt himself flush with embarrassment. He'd almost forgotten his abnormality in the time he'd been staring around the camp.

"Hush!" The kit's mother scolded, pulling her kits close to her and herding them into the nursery. "Those are ShadowClan cats. Don't make them angry!"

"Here." Ripfang growled laconically, leading them to a thicket. She knocked against the thick brambles hiding the nest inside as a greeting, and soon enough Shimmerstar's voice trilled, "Come in!"

The three entered a roomy nest, where Shimmerstar was curled up alone over a juicy looking fish. She beamed in welcome as they entered. "Greetings, Dreamstep, Ripfang and…Friend." Her voice dripped with sweetness, seeming to fill the whole den with honey. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Only bad news, I'm afraid." Dreamstep sighed. "One of ShadowClan's warriors led a rebellion against Copperstar. It was stomped down, but you should know that some RiverClan warriors were involved."

"RiverClan warriors?" Shimmerstar blinked, not understanding. "What were they doing there?"

"We were helping the rebellion, you mouse brain!" Ripfang snarled. "Do you even know half the things that go on in your own Clan? Half the time you don't even come out to train your own apprentice!"

The RiverClan leader shrank back before her warrior's anger. Winterpaw was surprised; Was Shimmerstar really going to take that from one of her own warriors? "I still don't understand," She mewed weakly. "Why would you help ShadowClan?"

Ripfang snorted. "That lying Flickertail promised he'd help us overthrow you if we helped him." She hissed. "There's no point in hiding it; you'll find out anyway."

Shimmerstar seemed to collect herself after a moment. She turned to Winterpaw and said, "Could you go ask someone to find Ashtree for me?"

"Ashtree fought with Ripfang against ShadowClan." Dreamstep growled, shaking his head. "Ashtree, Crosspath, Twigleg and Ripfang are the traitors." Ripfang snarled. Winterpaw tilted his head to one side. Had Dreamstep forgotten to mention Fishpaw on purpose? The apprentice had been forced to fight against his will anyway.

Silence fell over the den for what seemed like forever as Shimmerstar closed her eyes, almost in defeat. Winterpaw shifted nervously from paw to paw. This was taking longer than they'd hoped. Finally, Shimmerstar said, "Apprentice, find Skysong for me and…Burnstripe… Please." Winterpaw nodded, glad to leave the tension of the leader's den.

As he left, Winterpaw ran head-long into another RiverClan warrior. To his surprise, he recognized this one as an apprentice he'd spoken to at the Gathering. It seemed like moons ago, even though it had only been about a week. "Ripplepaw! Oh, I'm glad I found you."

"It's Ripple_wave_, now." The warrior sniffed, looking down at him. "Hello, Winterpaw. Did you need something?"

"Oh, yes…Shimmerstar told me to find Skysong and Burnstripe." Winterpaw told the older cat, feeling a little awkward after being corrected like that. But Ripplewave nodded obediently and bounded off to find the two cats. Winterpaw waited anxiously, and soon enough Ripplewave returned with Skysong and a ginger she-cat with dark black stripes that Winterpaw didn't recognize, but he guessed must be Burnstripe. She looked angry, and seemed to be arguing with Ripplewave.

"I _told_ her that was the _last_ time I'd help her with anything." Burnstripe was grumbling. "Doesn't she listen to a _word_ any cat says to her?"

"Be still, Burnstripe." The RiverClan medicine cat soothed. "I'm sure she wouldn't call you now unless it was important." The two RiverClan cats entered the leader's den. Winterpaw glanced at Ripplewave expectantly.

"I'll wait out here, thanks." She mewed nervously. "It's really none of my business." Winterpaw shrugged and re-entered the den.

Ripfang was recounting the story of how Ashtree started gathering followers for a rebellion after meeting with Flickertail. Shimmerstar sat motionless in her nest, staring at her paws blankly, while Burnstripe fumed next to her. Dreamstep and Skysong were muttering to each other a little way off.

"…I was injured so I couldn't flee with the others." Ripfang finished. "I don't know where they are now, if they haven't returned."

"This is an outrage!" Burnstripe yowled. "How could you have let this go on under your nose, Shimmerstar?!"

Shimmerstar didn't reply. She only closed her eyes in sorrow and sighed heavily. Another silence engulfed the cats, smothering even the sounds of their breathing. Moons went by before Shimmerstar whispered, "I guess I need to announce this to the Clan…And appoint a new deputy." But she made no move to get up.

Dreamstep brushed past Winterpaw, making him jump. "Come on, Winterpaw." He murmured. "This is not our business anymore. We've returned Ripfang and reported all we know about the attack. It's time to go home." Winterpaw nodded and followed the medicine cat out of the den and towards home. He couldn't help looking back at the leader's den as he went, though. It was obvious to any cat that Shimmerstar was hardly a competent leader. Would she be able to pull her Clan back together after such a betrayal, or would the next rebellion be successful?

---

Alright, chapter 11! Most of this is RiverClan's troubles. Not really important to the plot, but I think it gives the story much more depth. In my head, I know the stories of all these cats, and I know all their motives for everything they do. I think I'll write a series of one-shots about the other Clans while ShadowClan fights against Flickertail. Every story deserves to be told.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. The next will probably be a big jump into the future, but I'll explain a lot of what happens in between.

This author's note just makes the fifth page in this story, so the actual chapter is four pages exactly in word. Yay!

Please read and review if you want the next chapter soon. ;)

And thank you Ripplewater for your helpful critique!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three moons seemed to pass by in a blur of hunting and training. ShadowClan recovered quickly, and soon it was Clan life as it ever was. Seedpaw and Kernalpaw became Seedwhisker and Kernalclaw, soon followed by Blazestorm, Cracklestep, and Darkwind. And only two months later, Darkwind announced that she was pregnant with Cracklestep's kits. The Clan was overjoyed; not only would they gain new members after losing so many warriors, but it was good to see the son of Sunstreak and the daughter of Flickertail getting along so well.

Winterpaw spent a lot of his time with Redpaw. After the ordeal they'd weathered together on the night of Flickertail's betrayal, the cousins became best friends. Though their duties were completely different, each was fascinated with the other's line of work; though not enough to want to have to do it. Winterpaw would amazing him with tales of his latest feats in battle, while Redpaw would brag about how well he did when bandaging a wound from the same battle. The two were inseparable.

Three Gatherings also went by, though Winterpaw was only accepted to go to one. There Shimmerstar announced that Burnstripe was the new deputy of RiverClan and Fragilestar reported that Eaglestar was dead. All four Clans were shaken by the depth of Flickertail's betrayal. Such ruthless treachery had not been heard of in the forest since the days when Tigerstar still lived. However, both ShadowClan and RiverClan insisted that they were as strong as ever, with new warriors and new apprentices to announce.

However, tragedy also came with the passing of these full moons. A small brush fire near the thunderpath gave Jaggedpaw, Lightfoot and Brightsong's son, severe burns and cost Copperstar another life. Winterpaw, however, was praised for his heroics during the fire, when he pulled Copperstar and Jaggedpaw from the burning bushes all by himself.

About a moon later an attack came from RiverClan. Copperstar sacrificed yet another life, while Winterpaw fought with 'the strength of ten warriors', according to Wildpath. The RiverClan cats were defeated and driven from the territory, but the victory was tainted when they found the RiverClan cat killed in the battle was Twigleg, one of the traitors. Could it be possible that Flickertail and his gang were still trying to overthrow Copperstar?

Though the battle raised some worrying questions, it was only two sunrises later that Copperstar decided she had nothing more to teach him. Winterpaw became Winterclaw under a bright leaf-fall sun. But it wasn't just becoming a warrior that made Winterclaw feel accepted; ShadowClan chanted his name like he was the greatest hero they had ever known. Finally, his abnormality didn't matter. He was a warrior now.

---

It was a familiar scene: A tom paced nervously across the clearing outside the medicine den, pausing only to glance up at the starry sky nervously every few steps. Winterclaw's white fur glowed dully in the darkness, illuminated by the stars alone on a moonless night such as this. He shivered slightly; leaf-bare was fast approaching, and once again his pelt showed no sign of thickening. But that was the least of his worries right now. Would his kits be alright?

Finally a ginger tom poked his head from the brambles and thorn branches protecting the nursery. "Winterclaw?" He meowed. His amber eyes were tired, but a glimmer of hope shined deep within. "Winterclaw, congratulations. A son and a daughter."

"Is Foxmask alright?" Winterclaw asked immediately. "She…She survived, didn't she?"

The medicine cat nodded solemnly. "She's fine for now. I finally got her to stop coughing, so I gave her something to help her sleep." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll have to move her to the medicine den tomorrow, though. Dreamstep says it's definitely whitecough, and wants to treat it before it becomes greencough."

Winterclaw gave the stars another long look before answering. "I understand, Redsun. But what about the kits?"

"Darkpaw only has two kits now, and still plenty of milk. She's promised to suckle your two while Foxmask recovers." A shiver went through his body suddenly; even with his thick ginger coat, the new chill in the air was still enough to make anyone long for a nice warm nest. Redsun shook himself, then added, "I'll take Foxmask to the medicine den in the morning. Good night, Winterclaw."

"Good night." Winterclaw watched his friend and cousin pad sleepily back to his nest and disappear into the medicine clearing. He had only just recently received his full medicine cat name. Redsun had been so proud to take his father's name and continue the Sun's name, even though he could not continue its bloodline.

After a few heartbeats, Winterclaw slipped into the nursery to see his new kits. There were two of them, as Redsun had said, nestled into Foxmask's belly. She raised her head wearily when he entered, and gave a rasping purr as greeting. "Aren't they beautiful, Winterclaw?" her voice was harsh, but beautiful to Winterclaw's ears anyway.

"Of course they are. They have a beautiful mother." Winterclaw touched his nose to her ear, purring as well. "Have you thought of names for them?"

"I don't know…" Foxmask broke off suddenly, coughing. Pressing against her comfortingly, Winterclaw couldn't help but worry she wouldn't make it to see her kits become warriors. Her coughing fit didn't last long though, and after a few deep breaths she replied, "I'd like to name the she-kit Fawnkit."

Fawnkit squirmed in her sleep, as if she knew they had been talking about her. She was much smaller than her brother, all brown with cream fur on her face, front paws and chest. "Fawnkit is a beautiful name." Winterclaw agreed.

"And…The tom…" Foxmask trailed off again, thinking. "He came out like a little thunderbolt, Redsun said. Started wailing as soon as he broke the sac, without even any help and then tried to stand up and run around." She laughed softly, nuzzling the big dark-ginger tom closer to her belly.

"So…What about Boltkit, then?" Winterclaw suggested. He hadn't really thought of names before.

Foxmask shook her head. "No. I like Blastkit better."

"Blastkit…" Winterclaw savored the sound of the word. "Yes, that's a good name, Blastkit. You'll be a powerful warrior one day."

Foxmask nodded slowly, her head dropping forward as the herbs Redsun gave her made her drowsy. Only a heartbeat later she was asleep, curled protectively about the two kits. Winterclaw gave her a loving lick, then went back to his own nest in the warrior's den. As he circled down to get comfortable, he started thinking about how lucky his kits were to not have his strange thin white coat. They could easily live normal lives.

But could the offspring of such a strange cat really have nothing outstanding in store for them?

---

Yes! Another full-length Warriors story completed! CHEER!

I'm definitely thinking about writing a sequel to this story. It'll be about Winterclaw's struggles as a father to a bipolar son, and the constant threat of Flickertail's return. I'd really appreciate it if everyone could review this story and tell me what they think of the sequel idea. I can't decide whose point of view to write it from either: Winterclaw, Blastkit or Fawnkit. So any feedback would be helpful.

And I hope you enjoyed the story!

**KEEP WATCH FOR:**

Warrior Disorders: Blast Off (sequel to Black Frost)

And

Black Frost: Flickering Flame (Flickertail's story after he left ShadowClan)


End file.
